Bakugan May Cry 4
by fusion90XXXX
Summary: Dan, a young Holy Knight of the Order of the Sword, witnesses the demon hunter and Son of Sparda Joe assassinate the Order vicar Michael. Dan's now charged with finding and capturing him, but he doesn't know the shocking truth that lies ahead. DanxAlice.
1. It Begins

Okay just to let people know I switched this story over to Anime/Manga because now I just found out they finally put a Bakugan section in so nothing's different in the story.

A Bakugan crossover of Devil May Cry 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan, its characters, or anything at all about it. Same goes for Devil May Cry 4.

Cast list:

Dan as Nero

Joe as Dante

Alice as Kyrie

Masquerade as Credo

Agnus will just be his own character because I couldn't think of anyone in Bakugan who'd fit his role.

Michael/Hal-G as Sanctus

Chan-Lee as Trish/Gloria

Runo as Lady

Each chapter will represent a mission in DMC4

Let's begin

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a nice sunny afternoon in the castle town of Fortuna. Black demonic ooze slithered across the streets. Running footsteps can be heard. Those are the footsteps of Dan Kuso a Holy Knight of the Order of the Sword.

He ran down the streets mostly clad in red with a little black and a yellow tank top underneath his red jacket. He wore green goggles with a dark blue tint on his head with his right arm covered and in a sling. Today was the Festival of the Blade.

It was an annual ceremony held by the Order of the Sword. They were a religious group of demon hunting knights like him. They like everyone in Fortuna worshipped a demon named Sparda who was in fact a demon who rebelled against his own kind for the sake of the human races survival 2000 years ago.

Dan was hurrying to the Opera house in the city because he was going to be late. But mainly it was to see Alice sing. Alice Gehabich was the songstress of the festival, and the little sister of the leader of the Holy Knights, and Dan's superior. His name is was Masquerade Gehabich.

Masquerade is a strict man of justice and commander of hundreds of subordinates. Masquerade excels in the battlefield as the best of the Holy Knights and is admired by many. He is like a brother to Dan stemming from the fact that the Order found and adopted Dan when he was an orphan.

Alice however was different. To Dan she was like a mother, sister, and love interest combined. He wanted to hurry as he didn't want to miss her song. "_I hope she likes what I got her_" thought Dan. But he stopped as he saw a large group of Scarecrow demons were in his way. "_Now of all times?_" complained Dan in his head. He ran at the group of Scarecrows.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile at the Orders Opera House there was a large audience in the stands or in the front. The room lighted from the lamps or the torches around. The Order knights led by Masquerade were standing to the left as guards. Music was playing while Alice stood on a platform in front of the alter ready to sing. She looked in the audience for Dan.

Only to be disappointed that he wasn't there. Regardless she began singing. (It's the song from the DMC4 prologue which is called Out of Darkness).

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dan continued running towards the Scarecrows that jumped at him with their bladed appendages. He jumped and landed a kick on one which sent it flying into a bunch of others. He quickly turned and punched one with his left fist sending it and more flying into a building wall.

One swung its bladed arm at him. He grabbed the blade from the back of it and threw the Scarecrow while at the same time ripping off and grabbing the large blade. He jumped and was running on a building wall. He jumped off and began stepping on and jumping off of attacking Scarecrows faces before jumping over the rest of them.

He continued to slash through Scarecrows like they were nothing. He jumped high in the air as did the Scarecrows. He sliced one in half. Before spinning and sending another one crashing towards the ground with a big cut in its stomach. He spun again and kicked another one before slicing another one in half and landing.

He was still cutting down Scarecrows one by one as they either exploded or simply fell down dead. He turned and slashed the last one diagonally from below causing it to inflate then explode.

He turned and looked towards the Order Opera House which he saw from a slightly far distance. He dropped the Scarecrow blade and ran off to the Opera House as a few Scarecrows exploded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the Opera House Alice had just finished her song. The room darkened as the audience began applauding. Alice was happy they all thought she sang well. She looked to her right and was surprised and happy. Dan was sitting in the audience with a smile on his face. She returned the gesture with a smile of her own.

Little did Dan know that a person was standing atop a building where he just killed the large group of Scarecrows. "Time to get to work" said the person as he leapt across buildings towards the Opera House.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The applause began to settle as the vicar of the Order Michael (In Bakugan Alice's grandpa) stepped up to the alter. He began to preach.

"2000 years ago…the Dark Knight Sparda, turned against his demon brethren and took up his sword for the sake of mankind. Though despite his brave efforts in our names, I fear some have forgotten the truth of that great sacrifice" said Michael. Dan was sitting in the audience with his legs crossed while listening to his music on his headphones.

He was tired of hearing the old man preach so much. Masquerade looked over at Dan who switched his crossed legs before staring back. But he returned his attention to his music. Masquerade simply did the same to Michael.

"If the events of that terrible time were to reoccur, the fusing of both the demonic and human realms, we, weak humans, would have no means by which to oppose our submission" said Michael.

Alice had walked into the audience to Dan. He simply kept his attention to his music. She looked down at the empty spot next to him to see a rectangular box that was a beautiful blue and had a light blue wrapping at the top left and bottom right corners. The box also had gold markings on it.

Alice picked up the gift and smiled at Dan who smiled back. She took her seat next to Dan.

"And so I ask you to unite! And pray that even if such a dark time of chaos were to revisit us, our gracious savior would shelter us from the storm. Let us pray" said Michael finishing his preaching as he put his right hand into his left in prayer. Soon everyone else in the audience did as well.

Dan looked around still listening to his music. With a bored sigh he took off his headphones and stood up about to leave. "Dan… What's wrong?" whispered Alice raising her head. "I'm outta here" said Dan. "But it's not over yet…" said Alice in protest. "All this preaching's putting me to sleep" said Dan as he began walking away.

Alice followed him trying to stop him. He stopped when he noticed his slinged arm was glowing light blue. He and Alice looked up to see the glass ceiling was suddenly shattered. Glass shards rained down as a boy came falling through the hole in the ceiling. He landed in front of Michael and stared at him.

He wore a white shirt with an orange tank top underneath. He also wore jeans with white shoes. His hair was light brown. He also had a large sword with a skull design on the guard that was on his back.

The boy suddenly whipped out a silver gun and pointed it at Michael's face. A gun shot rang off. Everyone in the audience raised their heads as the boy stood up on top of the alter. He turned around to reveal a blood stain splattered on the right side of his face.

"Your Holiness!" shouted Masquerade as he drew his sword from its sheath on his left side. His subordinates did the same as they ran towards the intruder. Everyone in the audience was running to get away. Dan stood there staring at the mysterious boy as Alice held his left hand in fright.

The Order knights approached and surrounded the boy. But he didn't seem scared or worried at all. He grabbed his sword's handle and did a front flip off the alter while kicking a knight sending him flying back. One knight slashed at him but he deflected it sending the knight flying as well.

Another knight came up from behind and brought his sword down. The boy simply put his sword over his shoulders to block it before kicking the knight sending him towards the wall and into another knight.

The boy stepped on a knights chest pinning him to the ground. He stabbed his large sword into the knights chest killing him instantly.

Alice's eye's widened in shock at the horrible sight. Dan knew it would be dangerous for her to be there so he quickly pulled her along with him causing her to drop the present he gave her.

The people from the audience were heading out a door so Dan and Alice headed that way to. Masquerade and a bunch of knights headed towards Michael only to see him dead with a bullet hole in his forehead. "No" said Masquerade.

Joe deflected two more knights swords. He grabbed the second knight by the shoulder and turned him around. He sent his sword through the knights stomach. He swung his sword forward with the impaled knight still on his sword.

He crushed one knight with the impaled knight before bending backwards and crushing another. He swung his sword around sending one knight flying away. He swung his sword hard sending both the impaled knight and another flying towards the ceiling. They both dropped down to the floor.

Two more knights fell down dead. He blocked one knights sword before blocking anothers causing the knight to fall. He swung his sword down hard killing the final knight.

Masquerade was holding up Michael's dead body. Joe walked over to him (Just thought I'd start saying his name since you already know who he is). Right before leaving Alice noticed the assassin walking towards her brother. She freed herself from Dan's grip. "Masquerade!" said Alice running to her brother. "Alice!" shouted Dan holding his hand out trying to stop her.

As Joe was walking over to Masquerade one of the knights got up and slashed at Joe. He turned and slashed at the knight sending him backwards. He bumped into Alice causing her to fall. Joe stood over her with a dark look in his eyes. Alice was very scared.

Dan quickly ran over and jumped at Joe. Joe turned to see Dan or rather Dan's feet coming for him. Dan landed a dropkick to Joes face. Joe was sent flying through the air as Dan was sent back. Dan quickly whipped out his double barreled revolver which he called the Blue Rose.

He fired a shot at the still flying Joe. Joe put his sword out in front of him but the bullets speed and power were too great and Joe was sent flying onto the statue of Sparda. He looked to see Dan flying at him. He sent his sword out but Dan kicked the handle sending the sword into the head of the statue.

The two quickly turned around. Joe pulled out his black gun named Ebony in his left hand and his silver gun named Ivory in his right. Dan pulled out the Blue Rose. The two pointed their guns at each other in a stand off. Both standing on one of the arms of the Sparda statue.

"Dan!" said Alice. "Alice! Go with your brother and get out of here!" said Dan. "I will return with help! You stall him until then!" said Masquerade as he led Alice out of the Opera House. A few surviving knights carried Michael's dead body out. The two stared at each other. "I won't hold my breathe" said Dan as he flicked his headphones away.

Dan fired a shot at Joe. Joe jumped high in the air to avoid it. Dan jumped after him. Dan wrapped his legs around him to restrain him. Joe fired Ebony at his head but Dan dodged it. Joe then quickly fired Ivory but Dan dodged it and caught the side of the barrel in his mouth and pushed it back.

Dan quickly fired Blue Rose at Joe but he dodged it and kicked Dan off him. But Dan grabbed Joe by his leg. He spun around and threw him at the statue. Joe regained his posture on the statue.

Dan came flying at him. Dan landed on Joes swords handle. This sent the sword flying in the air while taking a good portion of the statues face. Joe also did a high back flip to avoid the kick and grab his sword in mid air. Joe slashed down at Dan. Dan brought the Blue Rose up to protect him but the force of the strike sent him rolling down the statue.

Dan quickly stuck his leg against the stone sword to stop himself from rolling. He fired a shot up at Joe who jumped over to the statues hands. Dan used his legs force to push the sword from the statue. This also broke off the hands of the statue.

The sword began falling slowly as Joe stood at the end of it. Dan began running up the swords length. He fired a shot at Joe which he dodged. He quickly brought the Blue Rose around but Joe ducked it. They both jumped off the sword as it went flipping through the air.

Dan landed and pointed the Blue Rose at Joe who walked toward him with his sword on his shoulders. "You got a jacked up notion of fair play pal, and it's beginning to piss me off" said Dan.

Dan began firing the Blue Rose like crazy at Joe. Some of the bullets may have grazed him. Joe was also firing Ebony and Ivory whose bullets were colliding with Dans ricocheting off of each other.

Joe whirled his guns in his hand and began firing them like a machine gun. He was moving to the right after Dan. Dan jumped over the large barrage of bullets while firing some of his own. Joe moved his guns back to the left which Dan jumped over again. Finally he moved them to the right one more time which Dan jumped over again.

Joe now was firing his bullets in a straight line towards Dan. Dan rolled out of the way behind the alter. He rolled out firing bullets at Joe. Joe just began firing more bullets in a straight line at him.

Dan rolled out of the way before doing it again. Dan fired another shot at Joe before opening the swing out cylinder. He unloaded the empty shells before throwing a magazine with new bullets. He turned around and managed to slip the bullets into the cylinder.

He put the cylinder back into the gun and pointed it at Joe. He saw Joe disappeared. Joe walked out behind him. Dan saw him. "I guess this doesn't quite cut it" said Dan as he spun his revolver on his finger and put it back in its holster.

He noticed one of the knights swords behind him. He kicked it in the air. It spun in the air as it came back down. Dan grabbed it and stabbed it into the ground. He twisted the handle twice which gave off the sound of a motorcycle. "What's the point of packin' a sword like that if you aren't even gonna use it?" said Dan.

Joe simply stared at his sword. He stabbed the tip into the floor and twisted his hand like he was taunting Dan. Dan charged at Joe.

Joe swung his sword at Dan. Dan deflected it and slashed Joe four times. Joe did a back flip away. Dan attacked again but Joe feinted the move and slashed Dan three times. Dan managed to quickly recover and slash Joe four times again.

Joe jumped in the air and brought his sword down on Dan. Dan blocked it and hit Joe with another four slashes. But after the fourth strike he swung his sword upwards and sent Joe in the air.

Joe recovered but Dan sent him in the air again. But then Dan went up in the air and hit him again. They both landed in front of the alter. Joe brought his sword down. Dan blocked it and the next slash. The third one sent him in the air.

Dan looked to see Joe in the air in front of him about to slash. Dan brought his sword in front of him to block it. The blow however sent him back down to the platform with a hard landing and he slightly slid back. Dan looked up to see Joe ready to strike again.

Dan blocked the powerful strike but just barely. Dan slashed at Joe but Joe let out a wide slash that knocked Dan's sword out of his hands. Joe spun his sword and stabbed at Dan. Dan brought his slinged right arm up to stop the attack.

When the sword made contact the sling exploded in a light blue explosion that sent all the benches flying back.

Joe stared at Dan's right arm. "You got a trick up your sleeve" said Joe. Dan's right arm had a demonic appearance. The top half was covered by a red demonic skin that went all the way to the elbow that seemed to come off as a curved lump.

There was a part that went along the red part of the arm the seemed to form a vein type of formation. It went from his elbow to the back of his wrist making a five pointed star. The arm also had lightning flashing around it due to the arm being awakened just now.

It was glowing light blue. As were Dans fingers which now had claws that were glowing the same color as well. The bottom half part of his arm was a dark blue looking skin. (In case you haven't figured it out yet it's the Devil Bringer. Just look at the cover of Devil May Cry 4 and look at Nero's right arm. That's what Dan's right arm looks like right now).

"I thought the cat had your tongue. But if it's a trick you're looking for… then try this!" said Dan as he threw Joe away. He landed while sliding a bit. "Looks like you too, are a-". He looked to see Dan floating in the air and he had a large like spiritual arm next to his right one. They seemed to be spiritually connected. He had it hold up the large stone sword from the statue.

He threw his right arm which made the spiritual arm throw the sword at Joe. Joe very easily dodged it. It collided with the bottom of the statue which made a large hole. Dan landed on the ground. "Hate to interrupt, but I wanna wrap this show up before the cavalry arrives" said Dan.

Dan ran over to him. He sent an uppercut at Joe which caused the spiritual arm to appear. The arm hit Joe in the stomach. Dan then had it slam him into the ground. Dan repeated this another two times.

Dan was sent sliding back a little but ran at Joe. Joe brought his sword down on Dan. Dan grabbed it with the Devil Bringer. Dan turned around and threw Joe all the way across the room. Joe landed on one of the benches and made it slide back into a group of turned over benches.

Joe regained his posture and sat on the bench stabbing his sword into the ground. Dan looked a little exhausted from the hard throw. "So you're lookin' to play, huh? Alright I guess I got some time to kill…" said Joe. Dan looked to see the sword he had before next to him. "Tough guy, huh?" said Dan as he picked up the sword. "Well…" said Dan as he turned around and kicked a bench that went sliding towards Joe.

Joe jumped high in the air as the bench connected with the group of benches he was sitting on. They were all sent flying in the air. Dan and Joe were flying towards each other. They slashed at each other. Their swords made big sparks. Joe landed with his sword on his shoulder as he heard a crash behind him.

He turned to see Dan was sitting on the benches which were now piled on top of each other. "I think I'll have to take you down a couple notches" said Dan. "Whatever you say dude" said Joe. Dan jumped off the benches towards Joe.

The two were locked in a vicious clash of bullets. Dan surprised Joe and slammed the spiritual fist into his stomach. Joe managed to jump off. The two clashed swords. Joe brought his sword down but Dan blocked it with the spirit arm. He sent Joe sliding back.

Their battle lasted for about five minutes. Dan punched at Joe. Joe brought his sword up to block it but the force and power was too great. Joe was sent flying back. Dan rushed forward and grabbed his leg. He brought Joe back towards him.

He brought the Devil Bringer back as he grabbed Joe's sword arm with his left hand so he couldn't defend himself. He slammed the Devil Bringer into Joe's stomach and sent him into the ground creating a small crater in the floor.

Rebellion (Joe's sword but in truth Dante's sword) was sent flying and landed not far from them. Dan then grabbed Joe by his head with his left hand. He began to punch Joe's face many times with the Devil Bringer.

Joe's arm suddenly flashed with a demonic appearance twice before turning back to normal. Dan grabbed Joe by his shirt, spun around, and threw him towards the statue of Sparda. Dan grabbed Rebellion and threw it. Joe slammed against the statue before he was impaled by his own sword.

Dan breathed heavily from the fight. Joe's body went limp and looked as if he'd just been hung. Dan began walking away stretching his right arm. "Getting better…" said a voice. "_No way_" thought Dan as he turned around and looked at Joe shocked.

Joe raised his head. "I would even go as far as to say that I underestimated your…abilities" said Joes pushing himself off the statue. Dan was shocked to see him still alive with such a large sword still through his chest. "You aren't human, are you?" said Dan.

"We're the same… you and… I" said Joe as he removed the large sword from his chest and stabbed the tip down breathing heavily. "And them…" said Joe looking and pointing to the left. Dan looked to where he was pointing. One of the knights Joe killed had his mask knocked off.

The head was not that of a human but a demon. "What the hell" said Dan. He turned to see Joe was no longer in front of him. He looked up to see him sitting on the hole in the ceiling he originally came through with his sword sheathed on his back.

"Though I suspect you carry something different from the others" said Joe. "What are you talking about?" said Dan. "You will come to learn the meaning soon enough. But… can't stay dude business beckons" said Joe as he sat up and began walking away. "Hey!" said Dan as he pulled out Blue Rose and fired a shot at the spot.

The dust cleared and a little debris fell. Joe poked out of the hole. "Adios dude" said Joe before disappearing from the hole. Dan merely stood in confusion. He turned around to see a large group of Order knights were entering the room. He quickly covered his right arm from sight. He stared back up at the hole. "_Who the hell is that guy_?" thought Dan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that was chapter 1. R&R.

Man this is the longest chapter, or just thing I've ever typed in my life. I mean 9 pages? Biggest feat I ever reached when typing something long.


	2. The Great Fire Demon, Pyrus Dragonoid

Chapter 2

Mission 2: LA PORTE DEL'ENTER: Head for Fortuna Castle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The room was in shambles. Debris and broken glass lay everywhere. Masquerade was observing the damage. He looked at the statue of Sparda only to see its face missing and its hands were broken off.

It also had a cut in the top of the head with a hole in its chest and foot area. He gave Dan one of his looks before continuing to observe the room with his hands behind his back.

Alice was dragging a large case with the Orders emblem on it into the room. Dan walked over and rested a hand on her shoulder. "You brought this here for me?" said Dan taking the heavy case from her. "Masquerade requested. She yearns for your touch" said Alice smiling at him.

"Thanks. This blade's the best battle companion a swordsman could wish for" said Dan as he flipped the case over and opened it. He began connecting the snap together pieces of his sword.

Alice noticed something in the corner of the room. She walked to the corner to see it was the gift Dan got her. The box was busted open from the fight with Dan and Joe. Alice held it up with a happy smile. It was a beautiful golden necklace.

There were two gold angel wings that were spread at the top while the bottom two wrapped around a little red crystal. It was connected to a golden chain. "Fortuna Castle huh?" said Dan as he just finished putting his sword together.

He rested the tip onto the floor. It was his pride and joy sword which he called the Red Queen. It was a modified version of the normal Order sword. It had a larger, red handle with a bigger brake leverage. The blade was bigger and had a different design while also being sharper. Therefore it was also deadlier.

It had an elegant design of vines with a red surrounding on it with four exhaust holes on the back instead of two. Masquerades sword was also different from the normal sword but still no match for Dan's.

"That's what the witnesses said" said Masquerade. "Guy just came from Hell, he's gotta hit up a couple tourist sites" said Dan as he revved the handle on Red Queen which let off its loud motorcycle like sound.

"You jest so lightly in a time of crisis?" said Masquerade slightly raising his voice. Dan got up and laid the Red Queen over his left shoulder since he was left handed with his gun and sword. "You must capture him" said Masquerade walking the other way. "Trust me, I'll get it done" said Dan.

"Please be careful. You still haven't recovered" said Alice. "There's no time, and duty calls" said Dan as he turned and walked up to Alice. He looked to see she was wearing the necklace he got for her. She smiled at him. "Can't pass on an emergency" said Dan slightly quieter.

"I must return to Headquarters and report" said Masquerade as he began walking away. Dan and Alice smiled at each other but the room suddenly began shaking as if an earthquake was going on outside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The three stepped out of the Opera House and were walking down the steps. "Someone help me!" said a voice. Masquerade drew his sword as Dan held his left hand behind him as a means to keep Alice back. Alice grabbed his hand in confusion.

They looked to the side of the fountain to see a civilian limping out from the side. He was holding his left leg in pain. He looked as if he was trying to get away from something. He fell down as a Scarecrow suddenly came flying out and sent its bladed arm through him. He screamed as Alice hid her face behind Dans shoulder from the horrific sight.

He was still screaming as the Scarecrow dragged him back. He was silenced as he thrown over the fountain and landed on the ground dead. The other civilians came running and screaming trying to get through the only open gate out of the area. Scarecrows began flying down from the gate the civilians came running through.

They cut down civilians one by one as screams were heard and blood was flying. Scarecrows continued flying down with their sharp blades cutting through human flesh. "Is this him…?" said Dan. "I… I'm not sure" said Masquerade.

Dan turned to see Alice turn her head away and cry from seeing such a horrific massacre. "Masquerade, take care of Alice. I got this!" said Dan as he revved his swords handle and charged towards the Scarecrows. He sliced one before spinning in a circle and slicing through more.

Masquerade and Alice were helping people get through the gate. "We must evacuate the residents back to Headquarters. Report back as soon as you can, and be careful." said Masquerade. Dan turned around slicing through two Scarecrows. "I got it already!" said Dan as he turned around and killed two more.

"Alice, run! Go with the others!" said Masquerade. Alice was about to leave but she turned to see a crying boy standing next to the corpses of his parents. A large group of Scarecrows saw him and walked towards him. Alice quickly ran to the boy. The Scarecrows jumped in the air at him.

Alice reached him and wrapped her arms around him to protect him. The Scarecrows blades were about to make contact with her. Dan appeared in front of them and slashed them all sending them flying. "Go! Get outta here!" said Dan. "Dan!" said Alice as she quickly helped the boy escape.

Dan smiled as he sheathed his sword on his back. He removed and threw away the large glove that covered his right arm when it was in a sling revealing the Devil Bringer. "Not so fast…" said Dan.

He brought his arm back and grabbed a Scarecrows leg. He spun around with the Scarecrow in his hand. He had the Scarecrow send a two more flying in the air. He spun it around twice catching the other Scarecrows on the first. He threw them away at the gate which other Scarecrow were heading for.

They crashed into the top breaking of large pieces of the gate. A few Scarecrows that almost got through looked up. The large pieces crushed them and blocked the path so others wouldn't get through. Alice was worried if Dan would be alright but led the boy away as she followed everyone else.

Dan slammed a Scarecrow into the ground hard which caused two more to fly in the air with it due to the recoil of the hard impact. Dan drew the Red Queen and rested it on the ground. He spun around as the blade caught the three Scarecrows along with another on it.

Dan twisted the handle on the Red Queen activating its Exceed ability (That's funny because that's the name of a fire ability card Dan has in the show) as he continued spinning. The power of the Exceed made Dan cut through the Scarecrows with ease.

He looked and noticed a Scarecrow from behind was about to attack. It swung its bladed arm down but Dan avoided it and slashed it away as he did the same to two more. He sent the Red Queen into another before twisting the handle again. He pulled it out and swung it behind him hitting another Scarecrow.

He jumped over an attacking Scarecrow as he landed on another causing it to fall down with Dan standing on it. He stabbed Red Queen into it and twisted the handle. The Scarecrow began sliding across the ground with Dan riding it if it were a skateboard.

"Come on" said Dan as he was running over Scarecrows. When he reached the gate where the Scarecrows were coming from he spun and slashed Red Queen ripping it out of the Scarecrow. The slash sent three Scarecrows flying at the gate. The gates fell down blocking the way for Scarecrows to get in and also broke one in half as it crushed it.

Dan stared at the Devil Bringer. "This baby sure can pack a punch" said Dan. He looked around and saw his only way to proceed was a door next to the gate which he just closed off. Dan ran to the door and opened it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He saw that he was in the storehouse. The stair case was broken in the middle so Dan used his agility to jump off the wall to the top stair case. He proceeded to the next room. He saw a door at the end of the room. He walked towards it but noticed three things around him that looked like bodies of Scarecrows.

He was confused but he noticed a Scarecrow came to life behind him. Black demonic ooze slithered past his feet as it entered the body in front of him bringing another Scarecrow to life. Another Scarecrow to his right also came to life.

"Just great" said Dan as he rested his hand on the Red Queen. The Scarecrow from behind attacked but Dan blocked it with Red Queen. He grabbed it with the Devil Bringer and threw it into the Scarecrow to the right. It crashed into the Scarecrow sending them flying back and destroying two large shelves.

The third Scarecrow attacked but Dan slashed it four times killing it. One of the other two attacked him but he used the Devil Bringer's Buster to slam it into the ground destroying it completely. The final one jumped at him but was destroyed when he fired Blue Rose at it. Dan left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He saw he was on a floor of a building above the Terrace / Business District. He looked over the edge and was shocked at what he saw. The Scarecrows seemed to have taken over the streets. They were dancing in the streets or on cars that were destroyed and in flames.

"_What the hell's going on here_?" thought Dan as he resumed his journey. He went through a door to the right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He saw he was inside a Cathedral. There were cages, benches, and divine looking statues. Pretty much what a cathedral would have. He went towards the bottom of the stairs. He saw a light blue glowing tower that was spinning.

He walked up to it. He saw an object floating in a light blue light. It appeared to be a light blue glowing orb inside of what appeared to be stone skull. Or at least half of a skull. "What the hell?" said Dan. He reached in with his right arm a picked up the strange item. He stared at it trying to see what it was exactly.

The tower suddenly deactivated. It lost its light blue glow and stopped spinning. Dan was confused at what was going on. A light suddenly shined from the orb. Dan grabbed his arm in shock. When the light faded the orb was gone. "_The arm must've absorbed it_" thought Dan.

Suddenly energy burst from his arm pulling it backwards as if it were attracted to something. Dan quickly pulled his left arm back and stared at his arm. He let out a "hmph" before moving to the platform behind him. When he stood on the spinning platform it began glowing blue.

He looked up to see another platform like his glowing to. He looked at his Devil Bringer to see it was also glowing and the other platform had a glowing orb floating above it. He decided to see what it meant.

He summoned the spiritual arm and threw his arm as if he were throwing something. The spiritual arm lashed out at great speeds as it flew towards the orb.

The hand grabbed the orb. Dan was suddenly brought along and flew towards the upper floor. He landed on his feet. He stared at the Devil Bringer with wide eyes.

"_Whoa this arm's freaking awesome_" thought Dan. He saw another platform and did it again. He ran down the catwalk ashe went through the door.

He saw he was outside again. He looked and saw another platform. He ran to it and used Hell Bound to fly over to another side of the building. He ran down the hallways to another platform which sent him flying over to another part of the building.

Two Scarecrows appeared in front of him. He twisted the handle three times covering red Queen in crimson flames. He flew towards the Scarecrows with three powerful slashes that cut both straight in half. He saw another platform and used Grim Grip to send him across to another building.

Two Scarecrows appeared to his left. He used Streak which sent the Scarecrows flying against the wall. He sent out his spiritual arm which now could pull things to him. He used Buster on it and slammed it into the ground killing it. He shot the second one killing it instantly.

Three more Scarecrows appeared. "Come on" said Dan taunting them as he waved his hand in a way that told them to come to him. They all jumped at him but he rolled out of the way.

They all hit the rail which they were now trying to keep their balance on. They saw Dan whip out the Blue Rose and point it at them. "Bang" said Dan as the Scarecrows put their arms in front of them to cover themselves.

They looked to see Dan didn't actually fire his gun. He blew on the barrel and put away before laughing. The Scarecrows were about to attack but Dan slammed the Devil Bringer into the ground. The force caused the building to shake and the Scarecrow were balancing on one leg now.

Dan walked in front of them. He lightly poked them on causing them to fall down into the streets dead. Dan went through the door in front of him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He saw he was now in the Residential District. He saw he was on a platform on higher ground. He quickly jumped off and proceeded. He saw a Scarecrow down the stairs. He used Streak to slide towards it and slice it in half. There were two more coming his way He used Snatch and Buster to kill one.

The other jumped at him. He brought the Red Queen up and sliced it in half. He began running out of the district. There was another Scarecrow waiting for him. It slashed at him but he simply jumped over it.

He ran at it and punched it hard in the rib area. All the black demonic ooze came out of it as the Scarecrows shriveled body went flying backwards. It bounced off the wall and fell down into a dumpster causing the lid to close.

Dan ran his thumb over his neck before giving a thumbs down. "Scum" said Dan thinking the trash was a suitable place for a demon like them. He left the Residential District through a door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was in a small cave. He left it to see he entered Port Caerula. He ran over the docks to see the bridge that would get him out of the city was up. He ran to the end of the dock. There was another Grim Grip platform there. He quickly flew across to another dock. He ran down the dock into a building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He had entered the Customs House. He began walking into the room but something was on the ceiling above him. He looked up to see three Scarecrows jump down at him. He rolled out of the way of their blades. He looked to see these Scarecrows were different.

Their heads were different as they were wearing a mask, and the blade was their left leg. "Well this should be interesting" said Dan he got up. The Scarecrows came at him. Dan drew Red Queen and sent one flying against the wall. One got to his right and slashed its bladed leg at him.

He brought up the Devil Bringer which bounced the blade off of it. He used buster on the Scarecrow before using Streak to destroy it completely. One of the Scarecrows jumped in the air doing a front flip and sending its blade at him. He dodged but noticed his right arm was glowing blue.

He placed his right hand on the Blue Rose as he pointed it at the Scarecrow. The Blue Rose was surrounded by the same glow as the arm. Dan fired a shot which only made stumble back slightly. The powerful blast slammed against the Scarecrow as the bullets passed through it.

The Scarecrow began inflating and growing larger before exploding. The final Scarecrow jumped at him. He brought Red Queen up and sent in the air with him. He slashed it three times in the air before using Split to bring Red Queen down and cut the Scarecrow in half.

Dan looked and noticed a door above. He jumped off a few platforms to reach the door. He went through it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was in the control room for the bridge and he went over to it. He had been taught how to use the controls. He flipped a few switches and waited but nothing happened. He began flipping the switches back and forth, and lightly hitting the machine. Still nothing happened.

"Damn it!" said Dan as he banged his hand on the machine. He walked away. He turned around and pointed the Blue Rose at it before firing a shot at the machine. He put the Blue Rose away while lightly laughing and walking away. The machine began to short circuit as there were two bullet holes in it.

The machine exploded. Dan stopped and turned around. The red light on the machine turned green as the bridge lowered itself granting him access to outside the city. Dan left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He jumped down and left the Customs House.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

When he was outside there were two Scarecrow (Leg) and a Scarecrow (Arm). He snatched one of them and stabbed it. He twisted the handle but also pulled the brake leverage.

The Scarecrow went flying off the sword and slammed into the others. Dan twisted the handle twice and slid forward releasing two 360 degree slashes of fire. One Scarecrow survived. Dan Snatched and used Buster on it destroying it.

He went to the Grim Grip platform and snatched the orb bringing him flying back to the other dock. He began to run towards the bridge. He was in a wide area but there were a large number of Scarecrow bodies. They all came to life as black ooze slithered into their bodies.

"Come on this is really getting annoying!" said Dan as he rushed forward. He landed three strikes on a Scarecrow before sending it in the air with two upward flame slashes. He also went in the air with it. He landed two slashes before using Buster on it, slamming it into the ground, and destroying it.

He used Snatch to grab another Scarecrow and used Buster on it. He used Split to send it away before using EX: Streak 2 on it. He turned to the others that jumped at him and brought their blades down. He rolled forward to avoid them.

He grabbed a Scarecrow and ripped its blade off. He threw the Scarecrow away as it died. He spun around three times before throwing the blade at the other Scarecrows. It sliced through them one by one as they all fell down dead and black ooze slithered out like blood.

With that taken care of Dan resumed his quest. He ran across the bridge to a door. He went through the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was in the First Mine Shaft. There was a lot of machinery there. He noticed two Grim Grip orbs above. He used Grim Grip to snatch his way up to the upper floor. He exited the room through the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was now in Ferrum Hills. It was an old abandoned town that hadn't been used for years. The houses and buildings were old and damaged. Dan walked into the town but sensed something strange. "Let me guess, more demons?" said Dan as he stared up at the large rectangular stone that looked like a monument.

The ground above began to shake. Dan looked in surprise as a fiery orange glow began to appear from the center of the stone. There was an explosion of fire as a large demon was sent out of the stone. The stone had a large fiery rip in it. The demon landed inside of the town.

It raised its head and released a loud roar which set the entire town on fire. The demon seemed to be a cross with a lion and a centaur. It had a humanoid upper body while having a scaly lower body. He was about three, four, maybe five times Dan's height.

He had small wings made of fire as his tail was also on fire. I his left hand he carried a large sword that glowed orange at the top. It seemed to be made of stone.

Dan used his hand to fan himself from the heat. The demon began to walk in Dan's direction as Dan did the same. "Ahhh, the human world, it's been a while…" said the demon. The two were still walking in each others directions.

The two simply walked past each other as if they were ignoring each other. When Dan was a few steps past him he drew the Red Queen and rested its tip on the ground. He spun around in a circle while swinging the Red Queen hard.

The intensity created a wind that extinguished the entire town. The demon stopped in his tracks as Dan lay the Red Queen on his shoulder.

A sign fell off of its post. 'How curious…" said the demon turning to face Dan. Dan also turned to him. "Fire's bad for the complexion, I burn easily, never tan" said Dan. The demon began walking towards him.

"When I came to this world 2,000 years ago, there was no such human as the likes of you" said the demon as it stopped. Dan took the Red Queen off his shoulder. "Wanna make it another 2,000?" said Dan mockingly. "Silence!" said the demon as it brought its giant sword back.

It stabbed at Dan but he brought the Red Queen up and blocked it. Both of their swords tips were against each others. Red Queens tip was glowing orange due to the heat. Dan used his strength to push the demons sword off his. He sheathed the Red Queen on his back.

"Futile pest, you will suffer the wrath of Berial! I, the conqueror of the Fire Hell!" said Berial as he let out a loud roar. The roar set the houses on fire again.

Berial began walking towards Dan. Dan ran towards him. Berial swung his sword at Dan but Dan jumped over it. The strike from the big sword also destroyed a few houses. He slashed Berial three times before using Split and landing.

He did a back flip before firing a few shots at him. Berial slashed at him but Dan jumped over it doing a back flip. Dan jumped up and landed on a house. He charged energy from his right arm and fired a Charge Shot. He fired a second Charge Shot at Berial. The shots didn't seem to affect him much.

Berial charged forward and brought his sword down on the house Dan was standing on. Dan quickly jumped off while jumping off of Berial as well. Berial did a circular jumping slash that Dan jumped over. Dan slashed Berial three times. Berial was about to slash him.

Dan used EX: High Roller 2 to land two upward slashes on him while also going in the air. He used Split to slash down. Dan jumped up and used Buster on Berial. But Berial just shook him off. Dan uppercutted his lower body but Berial only stood up on his hind legs before coming down.

Dan used Table Hopper to avoid it. He used Streak on Berial which caused him to stand weakly and extinguish his flames. Dan slashed him three times before doing EX: High Roller 2, then Split. He jumped up and slashed two times before grabbing Berial by the face.

He lifted Berial high in the air as he too was floating. "Is that all you got?" taunted Dan as he flew down and slammed Berial's face into the ground. He used Streak, then EX: High Roller 2, the Split. He used Buster and uppercutted Berial. Berial went flying in the air as he came back down. Dan landed a hard punch on his sending him flying to the other side of the town.

Dan walked over to him. "Come on can't you do better than that? Those Scarecrows put up a tougher fight than you" said Dan mockingly. This made Berial very mad. "You puny pathetic human!" said Berial getting up. "Feel my FURY!" said Berial as he got up on his hind legs.

There was orange energy emitting from his body. He stomped his feet down and let out a roar as he was surrounded by a large, fiery explosion. Dan had to cover his eyes from the powerful blast. The explosion also destroyed the rest of the houses in the town.

When the explosion cleared Berial was once again cover in flames. He stood back in a position and was covered in more flames. He flew towards Dan but Dan jumped over him. He used EX: Streak 3 and slashed him three times. Berial swiped his giant claw at Dan. Dan rolled out of the way.

He slashed Berial many times causing his flames to extinguish. He uppercutted Berial and punched him across the town. Berial slid back. "Your arm… You are not human!" said Berial.

Dan walked forward while looking at his arm. "Don't ask. Damn thing drives me crazy though" said Dan as he clenched his arm into a fist. "You are just like he was…" said Berial. "And he would be…?" said Dan. "I must restore my powers…" said Berial as he let out another roar and his body was consumed by flames.

The flames rose up and flew past Dan. Dan he covered his eyes from the light. He turned to see them flying towards the giant stone. "Hey!" said Dan. The flames slammed into the stone as they went into it. They disappeared and the large orange rip disappeared as well.

Dan looked around with his hands on his hips at the destroyed town. He sensed something in the air. He looked up to see a glowing red orb in the sky. "What the…" said Dan. The orb came flying at him and hit his body while being absorbed. "Huh?" said Dan in confusion.

Then he noticed glowing red words appeared on the Devil Bringer, the barrel of Blue Rose, and the blade of Red Queen. The words said "Pyrus Dragonoid" before they disappeared. Dan was confused but continued his quest towards Fortuna Castle. He left through an opening in the rocks up the stairs.

He came out on the upper ground. He left through an opening in the rocks. "_Just you wait whoever you are. I'll catch you no matter what it takes_" thought Dan as he went even deeper into the cave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well this was an all nighter chapter but I managed to get it done.


	3. Frozen Castle, The Strange White Knight

Chapter 3

Mission 3: The White Wing: Search Fortuna Castle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dan was now in the Second Mining Area. He heard sounds from the tunnel in front of him to the right. He turned that way to see a few Scarecrows. He twisted Red Queens handle three times, and released an EX: Streak 3 that sent the Scarecrows flying back. He used Snatch on one and Split it in half.

One jumped at him from behind. He flipped out the Blue Rose and fired a shot at it destroying it. The third one was approaching. He used Buster on it and destroyed it by slamming it into the ground. He looked up to see there were nine Grim Grip orbs above him. He quickly used Hell Bound to pull himself up to a higher floor.

Suddenly a bunch more Scarecrows appeared. Dan dispatched them quickly and proceeded. There was a bunch of wood in his way which he destroyed with Red Queen. He then left the mine into a cold area with blowing snow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dan was running along a ledge that was in a cold snowy area. He looked over to see Fortuna Castle. It looked very old and dark. He still proceeded across the ledge and walked onto a broken bridge looking piece. He sensed something strange. He looked over to his right to see an ice covered pillar falling towards him.

He jumped off the broken bridge as the pillar connected and destroyed it. Dan landed before the debris. When it crashed down a large icy wave was sent at Dan. When the icy mist cleared Dan brushed off some small ice shards.

Suddenly he felt a strange presence. He looked up to see two Frost demons were standing on top of a gate that was in front of a bridge that led to the castle. They jumped off ready to attack Dan. One shot ice shards from it hands at him but he simply avoided them. The other jumped and slashed at him but he dodged it.

He grabbed its tail with the Devil Bringer and began twirling it around like a lasso. He threw it and it collided with the other Frost knocking them both down. He hit them with a Streak but they flipped back up.

They covered themselves inside of ice cocoons. Dan realized they were trying to heal themselves. He quickly began slashing at the cocoons. He was making little progress. The cocoons suddenly burst open.

The Frosts emerged good as new. "That's a little unfair don't you think?" said Dan. The Frosts attacked. One of them sent it arm into the ground sending ice spikes at him that were coming from the ground. Dan quickly rolled to the right. The Frosts continued sending shards of ice from their claws at him.

Dan charged the Red Queen and attacked with a barrage of twirling slashes activating the MAX-ACT while doing so. The flames licked off the blade into the Frost's cold bodies. Finally the two dropped down dead.

Dan began running across the bridge that led to Fortuna Castle. The old, dark castle had an eerie and evil presence about it. He stopped as he felt something approaching. He looked up at the castle. He saw a Scarecrow flying off it. He quickly pulled out the Blue Rose. He then noticed a female in front of it that had the Scarecrow in her legs.

"Huh?" said Dan in confusion. The girls quickly flew down all the way to the bridge and slammed the Scarecrows head into the bridge. The girl wore a small pink shirt and pink shorts. She had long silver hair which she had tied in a pony tail. She also had dark skin.

Dan turned around as a bunch more Scarecrows flew down circling her. One Scarecrow swung its blade at her. She did a back flip bringing the other Scarecrow with her. The attacking Scarecrows blade went into the others while she was still back flipping. One Scarecrow stabbed its blade at her but she did the splits while standing on her hands avoiding it.

She closed her legs on the blade. She flipped over and sent the blade into the bridge. She pulled out of a small curved blade from a sheath on her leg. She sent the blade into the Scarecrow before flipping and slashing more Scarecrows.

One Scarecrow brought its bladed arm around. But the girl jumped up and did a drop kick on the arm holding it back. She saw another was heading for her so she brought her left leg back holding the other blade in place as well.

Suddenly the whole rest of the large group jumped at her. She began spinning her legs rapidly sending the Scarecrows flying. She stomped on the heads of two as another brought its blade around.

She leaned back to avoid it as she threw her blade to her other hand. She sliced it twice as black ooze sprayed out and it exploded. But one final Scarecrow jumped at her and she wouldn't have had enough time to counter it. A gunshot rang off as the Scarecrow was completely destroyed by the shot. The girl turned to see Dan was the one who fired.

"I owe you thanks"said the girl as she walked towards him. "You're from the Order? I've never seen you before" said Dan. "I'm new, Julie" said the girl. "You're Dan right, I've heard rumors" said Julie. "Hasn't everyone?" said Dan. "Quite a few in fact, and none too flattering" said Julie.

Dan moved so he was facing the castle. "So what's the deal, where're they comin from?" said Dan as Julie spun her blade on her finger. "It's strange. No matter the number you kill, more will come" said Julie as she sheathed her blade on the sheath behind her leg.

Dan turned to her. "Then I'll leave that chore to you. "I've got some personal slaying to take care of" said Dan as he began walking away. "I'll join with the others, we'll take care of them" said Julie. One of the Scarecrows began to move but Julie stomped on its mid section hard killing it.

"May the Savior be with you on your journey" said Julie as she walked away. "Savior…" said Dan in a yeah whatever tone as he put the Blue Rose away and resumed his journey. He reached the front of the large castle. He opened the doors and stepped inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Grand Hall of the castle was pretty dark. It had pretty whatever a castle would have in it. There was a large black box in the middle that had glowing blue lines on it. It also had the mark of Sparda on it. Dan looked to see a door to the left and he ran through it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was inside of a Large Hall. When he exited the small space he looked to see a Scarecrow at the end of the hall. He snatched it and used Buster on it destroying it. He saw more down the hall and made quick work of them.

He knew he had to get to the upper floor. He looked around and saw another door. He went through it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He saw he was in the Fortuna Castle Torture Chamber. There were corpses inside of hanging cages. "Okay this is weird" said Dan. Then more Scarecrows appeared. "You guys are really starting to bug me!" said Dan angrily as he drew Red Queen. Suddenly he felt a strange power within him.

When he slashed a Scarecrow that Scarecrow was set ablaze in red flames. But these flames weren't that of the Exceed. Then he remembered when the words Pyrus Dragonoid appeared on his sword, gun, and arm. That must be the power" said Dan. He used his newly awakened power to incinerate the remaining Scarecrows.

More showed up. "Let's see what else this power can do" said Dan as he whipped out the Blue Rose. He fired a Charge Shot at one. It went flying back as flames engulfed its body. It crashed into other Scarecrows setting them on fire as well. Dan used Buster on the final one but the spiritual arm was different now.

Instead of resembling a demons it resembled a red dragons arm (Drago's right arm if you're confused). He slammed it into the ground as a burst of fire energy engulfed it. "I think I'm starting to love this thing" said Dan. He proceeded out of the Torture Chamber and up a stair case. He looked to see Grim Grip orbs. He Hell Bounded across all of them getting him across the top of the room with spikes at the top. He proceeded through a door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He saw he was on the top floor of the Grand Hall. There was a barrier surrounding the top floor. It was blocking his path to the switch to deactivate it so he left out another door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dan was now in the Central Courtyard. He was in a small hall. He exited from up the stairs to see he was in a part where the blowing snow could touch him. Suddenly Two ice cocoons appeared before him. Two Frosts emerged from the cocoons. "I'll end this quick" said Dan.

He jumped high in the air at them. He launched the Devil Bringer at one and brought that Frost to him. He quickly kicked it towards the ground as he landed in front of it. "Shall we dance?" said Dan as he taunted them with his bow. They began to shoot ice shards at him.

He began running off the wall before doing a side flip off the wall. He got into the position for the EX: Streak. He twisted the handle three times covering Red Queen in its crimson flames. Then he summoned the power from within him and the blade was covered by more flames.

He released the EX: Streak 3. The three extremely flammable slashes destroyed the Frosts completely as they were turned into ice shards. Dan continued and entered through a door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was now at Foris Falls. He ran down the steps as he went to the other side and ran up the other steps. He went through the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was now on the other side of the Central Courtyard. As he ran two more Frosts appeared. "Heh, you ice brains never learn your lesson do you?" said Dan. He killed the Frosts the same way as he killed the previous ones. He proceeded through the hall down the stairs and through the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was now on the other side of the barrier. Dan quickly slashed the device enough for the Grim Grip pieces to enter the circle. The barrier then deactivated. Dan saw a door that had a barrier around it that disappeared. Dan quickly went through the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was now in the Gallery. Suddenly a bunch of Scarecrows appeared. "If I break something I'll just tell them you guys did it alright?" said Dan as he made quick work of the Scarecrows. He exited through a door down to the right in a very, very small hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was outside again. He looked to his right and saw an opening in the shape of a door in the wall. He quickly headed over to it. He entered the room but a black gate with the blue glowing Sparda emblem sealed him in. He saw he was in the library.

He walked around looking at the many books. He walked over to a table with some open books on it. "Didn't figure this guy for a book worm" said Dan flipping a few pages with Blue Roses barrel. He suddenly felt a presence behind him. He quickly turned and pointed the Blue Rose.

He saw white armor standing behind him. It was carrying a lance, and a shield. Dan knew it was one of the Orders knights as it had the Orders emblem on it. "That's one way to get yourself shot man" said Dan. The knight looked at Dans right arm but Dan quickly hid it behind him.

He sighed as he put the Blue Rose away. "So you also after this guy too, or just here to catch some demons?" said Dan. The knight didn't respond and began walking towards Dan as the blue eye looking parts of the helmet flashed green. "Silent type, huh? Well that's… annoying" said Dan as he had a book in front of him.

The knight lifted up its lance and pointed it at Dan. He quickly stabbed the lance forward at Dan but Dan turned around and caught the lance in the book. "So much for friendly banter!" said Dan.

The knight smacked the book away as it sent its lance sideways. Dan ducked under the strike. The knight brought its lance down but Dan jumped out of the way. The lance broke the table in half. Dan quickly drew the Red Queen. "You wanna fight, then come on" said Dan as he rested the tip in the ground and revved the handle.Dan saw a door D

The knight brought its lance up, twirled it in its hand and got in its battle position. Dan used Streak but the Bianco Angelo blocked the strike with its shield. It shoved its shield forward slightly knocking Dan off guard. It stabbed its lance forward but Dan jumped on the lance then jumped over the knight.

He used Buster on the Bianco Angelo. He stole the lance and impaled the Bianco Angelo with it. He saw it had an Exceed handle. He revved the lance three times before sending the knight flying away. The knight was destroyed as it hit the ground.

Three more knights materialized. They all revved their lances and flew at Dan. He jumped in the air over them. He used Blue Rose and fired a shot empowered by the Pyrus Dragonoid. The knight was destroyed on impact.

He appeared behind another knight. "Surprise!" said Dan as he stole the lance. The other knight was behind the first. He impaled the first knight which impaled the second. He sent them both flying across the room. The second knight was alive still. He attacked it with a barrage of Exceed, and Pyrus Dragonoid attacks.

The knight was wobbling now before it fell down dead. Its helmet rolled towards Dans feet. Dan knelt down and picked it up. He then stared at the armor. "Empty…" said Dan. The armor began to shine as light blue balls of energy flew away from it. The armor evaporated.

"Huh?" said Dan in confusion. The helmet disappeared as well. "A demon, it possessed the Orders armor… That's not a good sign" said Dan. A secret door suddenly opened to his left. He saw another glowing, spinning tower that was yellow this time. He walked over to it.

He took out a strange glass lantern looking thing. It had what appeared to be a soul inside. Dan was wondering what its use was. He looked over and saw a Gyro blade. He knew the two must be connected.


	4. Ice Toad, Aquos Preyas

Chapter 4

Mission 4: Cold Blooded: Use your newly earned powers to gather the four Gyro Blades

Dan walked up to the Gyro blade after he absorbed it. "_Hope this works_" thought Dan. He used Buster on the Gyro blade. He was right as the Gyro blade had activated. The blade part extended out as a soul appeared at the top of the Gyro blade. Dan slashed the Gyro blade and the blades began spinning.

"Alright!" said Dan as he slashed the Gyro blade again. The blades were spinning even faster. Dan used Buster on the Gyro blade. The blade went sliding along the ground as it destroyed the gate sealing him in. Dan quickly ran out of the library and back to the Gallery.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dan ran into the Gallery but more demons showed up of course. There was a bunch of Scarecrows and two Frosts. A Frost slashed its icy claws at Dan. He simply jumped over it behind the Frost. He used Buster and grabbed the Frosts tail. He began twirling it around in a circle.

It was hitting other demons as it was spun. Dan quickly threw it away and it crashed into art cases destroying them. "Like I said if anything here's broken I'll just say you did it" said Dan. The Scarecrows lunged for him. He used EX: High Roller 3 and slashed a bunch into the air with three slashes of flame.

He then used the power of Pyrus Dragonoid. He used Buster on one and sent it into the ground in a fiery blaze. "Alright let's see what this thing can really do:" said Dan. He flew towards the ground and slammed the Devil Bringer into the ground. A huge burst of Dragonoid fire energy was released throughout the entire room.

Dan looked around to see he destroyed the rest of the demons. But destroyed all the valuable stuff in the room and left quite a few burn marks on the walls, and floor. "That was awesome!" shouted Dan as he threw his fist in the air. He ran out of the Gallery.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was now back in the Grand Hall. He noticed a Gyro blade at the front of the room. He quickly jumped down to the bottom floor and activated the Gyro blade. He did a few punches on it to move it into position. He quickly slashed it with a Streak and sent the blade sliding towards the black and blue coffin. The coffin was destroyed revealing a strange platform.

It seemed to be of no use to Dan so he continued his way. He left through a door to the right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was back in the Large Hall. He remembered there were two Gyro blades in the middle of hall connected to something. There were also two empty spots. "There must be two more I have to add" said Dan as he ran to the spot. He activated one of the Gyro blades and sent it sliding down the hall. He saw there was another black gate blocking another Gyro blade.

Dan quickly sent his Gyro blade at the gate destroying it. He looked behind him to see that there were Scarecrows in the hall limping his way. Dan had an idea. He activated his Gyro blade and sent it down the hall full speed. The Scarecrows were torn to shreds by the spinning blades.

Dan quickly activated the other one and sent it down the hall after the other one. He knocked them both into place with the other one. "Three down one to go" said Dan. He wondered where the fourth one could be as he didn't remember seeing it in the hall. Dan went through a door looking for the fourth Gyro blade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dan saw he was now in the Dining Hall of the castle there was a table and all kinds of decorations. Suddenly two Bianco Angelo's materialized into the room. "This'll be fun" said Dan as he punched his right hand into his left. The knights charged their swords and flew at Dan.

Dan quickly jumped into the air. He drew Red Queen and brought it down. It slashed one of the knight's backs as it stumbled from the strike. Dan quickly used the Devil Bringer to impale it with its lance, rev the lance, and send the knight flying across the air. It hit the table breaking whatever was on the table.

The other knight swung its shield at him. Dan jumped over it and began to rapidly shoot it in the back with Blue Rose. The knight turned around and threw its lance at Dan. Dan caught it with his right arm. "Thanks for the gift but I'm gonna have to return it" said Dan.

Dan quickly began revving the lance as he went flying towards the knight. The knight was impaled and Dan jumped off as the knight was sent towards the wall. The knight blew up into pieces as it collided with the wall. "That takes care of that" said Dan dusting his hands off.

He walked out of the dining room to see he was in a small hallway. He looked to his right and saw fireballs flying an crashing into the wall one at a time. Dan looked to his left and saw a Gyro blade. He knew what it meant. Dan walked over and activated the Gyro blade.

He lightly slid it over so it was now in the large hallway that the fireballs were flying in. He slashed with a Streak as the blades were spinning rapidly. He punched the Gyro blade sending it flying down the hallway and all the way towards the machine in the wall making the fireballs.

The Gyro blade collided with the machine and destroyed it. It also revealed a path. Dan quickly ran down the hallway and through the pathway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was back in the Large Hall in the gated room he'd seen before. He looked the right to see a switch and a Gyro blade to the left. Suddenly a bunch of Scarecrows appeared. Dan charged Red Queen and added the power of Pyrus Dragonoid into it. He released an EX: Streak 3 that sent Scarecrows flying and into the wall.

Other Scarecrows swung their large blades at him. Dan used Table Hopper and simply slid different directions avoiding their slashes. He sent one into the air and then punched it in the back sending it hard into the ground. When he landed he stepped back as Scarecrows approached.

"Let's see" said Dan as he charged the power of Pyrus Dragonoid around his hand. A ball of red fire appeared in his hand. Suddenly the words "_Boosted Dragon_" appeared in his head. "_Alright then_" thought Dan. "Boosted Dragon!" said Dan as he threw the fire ball.

The fireball completely incinerated the Scarecrows. "This power is awesome" said Dan as he stared at his arm. He then ran over to the circle and slashed it enough for the Grim Grip pieces to go into it. He saw it opened the gate. "Now I get it" said Dan. He went over and lightly pushed the Gyro blade out of the gate.

He then looked ahead of it to see Scarecrows heading his way. He simply sent the Gyro blade down the hall and slashed up all the Scarecrows. He quickly ran back down the hall to the middle. He pushed the final Gyro blade into it place with the others. The barrier around the opening disappeared as Dan walked through it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He saw he was now in the center of the Central Courtyard. He walked forward but the blizzard surrounding the castle and beyond seemed to get stronger. He then noticed two light blue glowing beings. Both were flying in the air. They seemed to be seductively moving around as they were calling out to Dan.

"This blizzard must be these demons" said Dan clenching his right hand into a fist. The Rusalka floated over to him. He saw their hands had blades come from them. He quickly avoided it and began to slash and shoot them. He quickly snatched one and slammed it into the ground.

But it quickly rose off the ground into the air again. The other one flew towards him with her arms open and the tips of her hairs were glowing light blue as they were drawn to him. He jumped a good distance to avoid the attack. He used Exceed based attacks on them.

The two Rusalka's then floated away in the sky and disappeared. Dan was confused until he sensed a presence behind him. He turned to see two glowing red eyes staring at him through the darkness surrounding the courtyard. The large beast lunged towards Dan with its large mouth open. Dan quickly jumped out of the way.

The demon seemed to be a large frost toad demon. It had ice crystals on the top its head, and on its long tail. Its body was large and round as its mouth had rows of very sharp teeth. The Rusalka's dangled from feelers on its head. "So this is what you really look like" said Dan.

"You're stronger than you look, with a smartass mouth to match" said Bael. "Cut me some slack, I'm just not big on toads" said Dan. Bael inhaled a lot of air before releasing it. "FOOOOOL!" shouted Bael as it released the inhaled air. Dan put his arm up for protection from the strong wind. "You think I care what you say!?" said Bael.

"If we don't finish this quickly, it's gonna scar me for life" said Dan brushing off some ice shards on him. Bael inhaled air one again. "I will crush you!" shouted Bael releasing the inhaled air in his shout. Dan brought his hand to his ear to try to muffle the shout.

Bael backed up a bit before lunging at Dan. Dan jumped over him and landed an EX: Split 3 on him. Bael yelped from the slice of the sword and the intense heat of the Exceed. He quickly jumped over Dan and a good distance away from him. He began inhaling air before releasing it sending ice spikes at Dan.

Dan jumped over them and used Calibur slicing the ice crystals atop his head. Dan also used a Pyrus Dragonoid empowered aerial attack. Bael felt intense pain as fire was his main weakness. Bael quickly jumped all the way over to a corner far away.

He inhaled air and released it in a roar. His body then disappeared in the darkness. "_This is bad_" thought Dan. Suddenly the Rusalka's appeared from the sky. They began attacking Dan with their bladed parts. Dan dodged their attacks as he attacked with Red Queen.

As he slashed them their bodies began to darken. "Alright" said Dan. He snatched one and used Buster on it. When it slammed into the ground its body was dark as it lay on the ground in pain. Dan remembered that it was connected to Bael. He used Buster and grabbed the Rusalka.

He began pulling it. He then pulled very hard pulling Bael out of the darkness. It lay on the ground stunned from the pain of having its feeler pulled so hard. Dan jumped behind it and used Buster on its tail. He lifted up Baels tail and slammed his body into the ground.

He then jumped over Baels body and pulled himself into Baels mouth. He began slashing the tongue rapidly. He then slashed out through Baels head. Bael felt weak from all the slashes. Especially since his tongue was his weak point. He quickly rose up. He activated his full power and his head was surrounded by a purple aura. His eyes were glowing red.

He lunged at Dan with his mouth wide open. Dan jumped out of the way and shot a Pyrus Dragonoid empowered shot at Bael causing him to stumble. He summoned all his power and threw a Boosted Dragon fire ball at Bael. The blast slammed into Bael. Bael was sent out of his powered up state.

He went sliding back. He sent his Rusalka's at him. Dan ducked and grabbed one of the Rusalka's by the leg. He brought her over and sent Bael over him He began swinging them around in a circle as he threw them and the Rusalka snapped off. Bael went sliding across the courtyard.

He was now upside down. Dan held up the Rusalka by its leg as the Devil Bringer absorbed it. "You think you've beaten me? Never you piece of-" "That's exactly what I think" said Dan clenching his right hand into a fist. "My brothers will come, they-" but before Bael finished Dan was in front of him with his spiritual arm.

Dan landed a hard punch on Baels forehead sending him spinning in the air He bounced off a wall before he landed upside down, and dead. Dan noticed green blood on his hand. "C'mon, that's just nasty" said Dan shaking off the blood. "Wait… did he say brothers?" said Dan.

Dan looked at the large stone that was the same as the one where he fought Berial except this one had a purple rip in it. He saw demons that looked the same as Bael but with different colored skins, and Rusalka's coming for the opening. "Oh that's fair! Now I've gotta fight a whole herd of these things?" said Dan as he ran at the gate.

He jumped over Baels dead body at the gate. He slammed his fist into one of the demons sending it crashing into the others. He quickly laid his hand on the switch and the rip closed up. "Sorry pal we're closed!" said Dan. A gate to the side lowered revealing a door.

Dan quickly ran through it.


	5. Resurrection

Chapter 5

Mission 5: Trisagion: Obtain the Wing Talisman

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dan came through the door to see he was in the Soldiers Graveyard. The place had an eerie and chilly feeling about it. Dan looked around to see well pretty what a Graveyard would have. Statues, dead trees, graves. Little did Dan know that a black ghost like demon with a red head, and blue eyes came out of the stairs behind him.

It quickly floated away as Dan turned around sensing its presence. He saw nothing behind him. He turned back around but sensed the strange presence again.

But it was from his stomach. He looked down to see a dark aura at his stomach. Suddenly the Mephisto came out of his stomach and stared at him.

It flew out of Dan. He quickly tried to grab it but it went right through the gate. He saw it flying around the graveyard as another one appeared. Both flying around and phasing through physical objects.

Dan quickly jumped over the gate to face them. Then he noticed red hands come out of their cloaks.

Their pointed finger seemed to be larger than their others. Then their pointer fingers began to glow. Suddenly their clawed fingers extended and shot out towards Dan. Dan quickly jumped out of the way.

Their fingers retracted to them. Dan drew Red Queen and slashed one. He felt it made physical contact but didn't do much damage.

He then used Snatch on one of them and saw it pulled away a little bit of the black cloak. "Now I get it" said Dan. He continuously used Snatch on it. When he pulled the rest of the cloak away he saw its true form fall to the ground. It appeared to be similar to a scorpions shape and was colored red.

Dan began to slash it with Red Queen. He finished it off with a Dragonoid Buster. He noticed the other one try to attack him from behind. Dan quickly rolled out of the way. "Let's see what this new power can do" said Dan as he summoned the power of Aquos Preyas.

He used Snatch on its cloak and saw the arm now had a reptile like appearance (Preyas's arm). He continuously slashed at the Mephisto before using the Preyas Buster on it ending in a splash after the slam into the ground.

He saw the staircase to the left led to a part of the building. Dan quickly ran up the stairs and through the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dan saw he was in the Master's Chamber. It was a large bedroom that looked like it would belong to a rich person. Suddenly two Bianco Angelo's materialized into the room. "Bring it on" said Dan. The knights charged at him. Dan blocked ones attack and sent it into the air.

The other knight got behind Dan and pushed its shield into his back causing him to stumble. It quickly shoved its lance at him but he managed to roll out of the way. He grabbed the tip of the lance and swung the Bianco Angelo over him and sent hard into the floor.

He had also destroyed some furniture in the process. "Oh that looked expensive, you guys are gonna have to pay for the damage big time" said Dan. The Bianco Angelo's charged their lances and flew towards him. He dodged as they crashed into and destroyed more furniture. "Oh you guys are gonna get in soooo much trouble" said Dan.

The Bianco Angelo's were mad now. They began attacking with their lances in a series of thrusts. Dan simply dodged them like they were nothing. Dan summoned the power of Aquos Preyas. The words "_Blue Stealth_" appeared in his head. "Blue Stealth" said Dan. He began to turn invisible. "Now you see me, now you don't" said Dan before completely disappearing.

The knight's looked all over while keeping their guards up. Dan got behind one. He noticed water forming in his hand. He quickly slammed his fist into knight's back. Its armor began filling to the brink with water. Finally due to too much water flooding its armor the knight's body exploded in a burst of water.

Dan reappeared before the other knight. It stabbed its lance at him but he dodged it easily. He punched the knight hard in the face before stealing its lance and impaling it. He charged the lance three times before sending the knight flying and destroying it. He looked to see a door and ran through it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was now on an upper level of the Torture Chamber. There was a Gyro Blade in front of him with the path across blocked. There was a Grim Grip device to his left. He quickly activated it with enough hits. The gate opened as part of the spiked ceiling lowered creating a bridge across.

He saw on the other side there was a tower like object in the next room. He activated the Gyro Blade and sent it across where it stopped right in front of the tower. H quickly ran over and sent the Gyro Blade into the tower hard. When the tower was destroyed the floor collapsed.

Dan fell through it as the debris broke through the bottom floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dan was falling down the Spiral Well. There were floating platforms all around. When he landed from the high fall he saw another glowing tower. This one was glowing red, and the sides were covered by glowing roots. The floor was flooded with water about knee high. Suddenly two Mephisto's appeared behind him.

"Guess you guys aren't gonna let me have whatever's inside this thing huh?" said Dan. The Mephisto responded by sending their extendable claws at him.

Dan quickly did a back flip avoiding them. He began to Snatch away the Mephisto's cloaks. He managed to remove ones cloak completely.

The Mephisto fell down to the floor. Dan slashed it three times before sending it in the air with an EX: High Roller 3. The three flammable aerial strikes affected the Mephisto greatly. He used two aerial strikes before sending it into the floor with a Preyas Buster. The Mephisto was still alive however.

It flipped back into the air as its black gas cloak covered it once again. "Not bad for a low level weirdo like you" said Dan in a mocking way. The Mephisto angrily sent its Spear Finger (I'll call it that) at Dan. Dan grabbed it with his right hand. He began swinging the Mephisto all over the place.

He bashed it against the floor and walls before it fell down worn out. Dan quickly stabbed it and finished it off. Dan saw the other Mephisto in front of him. He remembered there was water in the room. He held his arm up and summoned the water to his hand. It formed together to make a water ball.

He threw it at the Mephisto. The Mephisto was sent out of its cloaked ghost form as it fell to the ground soaked. It looked up to see Dan standing over it. It quickly backed up but Dan grabbed it and defeated it with a Buster.

Dan walked over to the red tower and took the item out of it. It was a red crystal talisman with what appeared to be an angel feather in it. He then noticed that the platforms above all had a red circle on them. He absorbed the Wing Talisman and walked to a platform.

"_I wonder_" said Dan. Dan jumped up and landed on the platform. He was quickly sent up into the air. He went over to the next platform and went higher up. He continued this for the rest of the platforms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the final platform he was sent back to the bottom of the Torture Chamber. Scarecrows appeared before him. He used Streak and sent bunch flying. He used Snatch and brought them back to him. He began slashing them with circular slashes. Some of them began to leak out the black ooze before inflating and exploding.

He used a Pyrus Buster and sent one into the ground with a fiery explosion. He grabbed one by its leg a spun it overhead. It was hitting other Scarecrows and slicing a few at the same time. Dan threw it high in the air as it crashed into the spiked ceiling. The Scarecrow was impaled by the spiked wall before falling back down dead.

Dan then summoned the power of Preyas. He slammed his fist into the ground and four small twisters appeared and the Scarecrows were sucked up. They were all being twirled violently.

Then the four tornadoes disappeared. Suddenly a giant water twister formed and sucked the Scarecrows up. It tore them to pieces and they were gone when it disappeared. Then two Mephisto's appeared. Dan wanted to end this quick so he charged all of his energy into his hand.

He threw a Boosted Dragon fireball at them. Their cloaks were destroyed as they fell to the ground. He began slashing them rapidly trying to kill them quickly. But they managed to get back their cloaks before he could kill them. They shot their Spear Fingers at Dan but he avoided them.

One of them surprised him with another Spear Finger but Dan slashed Red Queen. The two bladed weapons collided and they were deflected. Dan quickly jumped up and slashed the Mephisto. It screeched as it evaporated. The other attacked from behind but Dan got out of the way.

He quickly sent a water ball at it and it evaporated. Dan quickly exited the Torture Chamber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dan was now back in the large hall. Unfortunately there were three Frosts were waiting for him. The Frosts sent their ice shards at him. He quickly avoided them. Then one of the Frosts jumped in the air at him. When it connected with the ground ice spikes shot up out of the ground.

Dan just barely managed to jump over them. He grabbed one of the Frosts and threw it at the other two. They all fell over on the ground. They quickly got up and stabbed one of their hands into the ground. Three lines of ice spikes came out of the ground at him. Dan jumped in the air and jumped off the wall towards them.

He landed on ones head and did a big back flip off it avoiding its slashing claws. Dan had an idea. He summoned the powers of Pyrus in his right hand and Preyas in his left. He sent beams of fire and ice at the Frosts. The two combined forming a hot water beam. The Frosts screeched in pain as they slowly melted away.

When Dan stopped and the steam cleared the Frosts were gone. He saw a big puddle on the floor which was obviously the Frosts remains. Dan quickly left the Large Hall and he left through a door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was now back in the Grand Hall. He looked in the middle where the black coffin was. The platform was glowing red in response to the Wing Talisman. He ran to it and jumped on it. It propelled him through the air. He landed on the large chandelier. He looked forward and he saw a large portrait of Michael, the Order Vicar.

Dan smiled as he slashed the chandelier with Red Queen. The chandelier went swinging at the portrait. It slammed into it as Dan jumped off. There was now a large hole in the portrait. He saw it had a secret room behind it. Dan quickly entered the area.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the Order Headquarters Masquerade stood in a room as the dead Michael lay on a bed like stone. Suddenly Michael's eyes opened. His eyes were black and his irises were glowing red. He began squirming and grunting as veins appeared on the sides of his face. Finally he stopped squirming and closed his eyes.

He opened them and they were normal again. "You have awakened" said Masquerade. "Masquerade" said Michael weakly. "My men are currently in pursuit of Joe. It is only a matter of time before his location is revealed" said Masquerade.

"He came to us… It was fortunate I was able to participate in the "ascension ceremony" said Michael as another man entered the room.

He walked up to them. He was muscular with dark skin, a monocle, back of his hair tied in a pony tail, and he had a clip board. He was writing down stuff as he was surprised to see Michael alive.

"His Holiness…! You look magnificent!" said Agnus as he approached but Masquerade stepped forward to keep him back.

"You sent that cocky kid Dan to find Joe?" said Agnus walking to Masquerades other side. "You question my command?" said Masquerade laying a hand on the stone. "Y-y yes!" shouted Agnus. "What shall befall sh-sh-sh should he stumble upon my research facility?" said Agnus.

"Our priority is to capture Joe" said Masquerade in response. "Why you t-t-t – "Masquerade" said Michael interrupting Agnus. "Yes your Holiness" said Masquerade. Gather everyone. I must ease their minds on this matter" said Michael.

"Of course" said Masquerade as he stared at Agnus who stared back with an angry look before walking away out of the room. Agnus scratched something off his board with his pen.


	6. Awaken the Inner Demon

Chapter 6

Mission 6: RESURRECTION: Release the true power that resides within

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dan was in an Underground Laboratory. He quickly jumped off the ledge and dropped down to the bottom. He looked around surprised. "Didn't see this coming" said Dan. There were a lot of machines around him. There was also a giant fan beneath the floor he was standing. He looked to the left and saw a door. He went through it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was in the R&D Access. There was large a circular door blocking his way. "_Just great_" thought Dan. Dan ran at the large door, jumped in the air, and landed a kick on it. But his kick did nothing to the large metal door. "Damn it" said Dan angrily as he turned the other way.

Suddenly the door had two large cuts in it. They let off a sonic like sound as Dan turned around to see what happened. The door fell down in pieces as what appeared to be blades came from behind it. They seemed to be demons as they had a demonic appearance. They seemed to be moving through solid ground as if it were water.

But it seemed as they were moving that there was water as it made splashing sound and it splashed out as they were moving. Dan twisted Red Queens handle three times ready for them. They began circling him. Then the blue parts of ones blade turned red as it sank into the ground.

It flew out towards Dan. He saw its body was like that of a fish. A large demon fish to be exact. Dan quickly rolled out of the way as it went back into the floor with a splash. "_So does everything turn into water when they move to it_?" thought Dan. Suddenly another one jumped out of the floor at him.

Dan used rolled out of the way. But he quickly used Snatch on it so it wouldn't go back into the floor. He then used Buster on it. He jumped into the air and spun it rapidly. He slammed it into the ground hard. He used Red Queen combo C on it before shooting it with a Dragonoid Charge Shot.

The Cutlass screamed as it was destroyed. Dan looked at the others. "_No their dorsal fins must be sharp enough for them to move like that_" thought Dan. The other two charged at him with their dorsal fins ready. Dan jumped over them and fired rapid shots into them. They sunk into the ground and jumped out at him.

He Snatched the first one that came out before using Charge Shot on the second. Both were now vulnerable to attack. Dan began to slash them both rapidly. He used Buster on one and quickly killed it before using Snatch on the other one.

He slashed it three times before using Split cutting it down the middle. It screeched and died as there was a large cut in its face. Dan sheathed the Red Queen as he looked to see there was a large hallway. He ran down the large hall which curved to the other side. He went through the door on the other side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He saw he was in the Game Room. There were colored circles on the floor that were connected by lines. They went to the other side of the room. Dan walked around checking everything out. He saw his way out was a door but the black gate with the Sparda mark on it blocked his way.

There were no Gyro Blades around. But suddenly he heard a large, metal thud behind him. He looked to see a giant, metal, die behind him. On the first space there was also what appeared to be a statue of himself. "I get it, so this is supposed to be a board game" said Dan.

"Alright I'll play along" said Dan. He slashed the die and it rolled across the floor spinning. It landed on a two. The statue Dan moved to the yellow space. Then a line connected to the yellow space next to it and the statue was moved ahead to that yellow space.

"Alright!" said Dan. He slashed the die again. It landed on a four. The statue moved to a red space. Suddenly a purple and green laser came down from the sky. They chased after Dan who ran away from them. After 30 seconds they disappeared. "This is getting interesting" said Dan.

He slashed the die. It moved the statue ahead three spaces to a blue space. This time nothing happened. He punched the die and it sent him to another yellow space which advanced him by six spaces.

He slashed the die and landed on a one. He was moved to a yellow space that moved him forward again. "I'm dominating this game!" said Dan in a fit of joy. He shot the die and it landed on a four. The statue moved to a red space. Suddenly a group of Scarecrows appeared.

"Bout time I got some action in this" said Dan unsheathing the Red Queen. He slashed one Scarecrow in half with an Exceed strike. The others lunged at him. He used a Dragonoid Inferno wall and they were destroyed.

"Well not much action" said Dan sheathing the Red Queen. He slashed the die and it landed on a one. He was sent to the last space. The statue disappeared as the black gate exploded. Dan advanced through.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dan was in the Containment Room of the lab. He saw he was in the containment part. There were large swords hanging on the walls. He walked forward looking around but the Devil Bringer began shining. Dan was confused and looked up. In the other part of the room behind the large glass window there was a broken katana in floating in a containment field.

Dan then looked to the right a saw a person. He was walking along the room. "So, you've come. Just as I'd expected" said Agnus. "Who the hell are you?" said Dan. "I am Agnus" said the man bowing. He straightened up. "Working in secrecy, very few are p-p-p privy to my existence.

"Funny, to figure an Order official out for a stroll in a hellhole kind of place like this…" said Dan. "Hellhole!? Watch your words!" shouted Agnus. Dan just laughed lightly. "Just as fouled mouthed as I had heard… the rumors prove true" said Agnus scratching things off his clipboard.

"As will the new ones concerning your d-d-d demise!" said Agnus. "Don't you think that's a little harsh? Killing me because of the way I t-t-t-t talk?" said Dan mimicking Aguns's way of talking in a mocking way. Agnus waved his hand in a motion. The suddenly swords like the ones on the walls came flying out of the walls.

Dan sighed. "Great" said Dan. The swords unfolded to shows themselves as demons. They seemed to be a cross between a sword and a reptile. "More demons" said Dan resting his hand on Red Queens handle.

"This, this is all Masquerade's doing" said Agnus pointing his pen at Dan commanding the Gladius to attack. Dan began deflecting their attacks as they flew at him. "It was Masquerade who ordered you to follow Joe… It was Masquerade who brought you here" said Agnus.

Dan deflected another one. "Joe…? You mean the guy that killed His Holiness?" said Dan. "What the hell's going on here!?" said Dan. "I don't have to answer to you. For you are already as good as d-d-d-d dead" said Agnus writing something in his clipboard. "I beg to differ" said Dan.

The Gladius formed into their sword forms and flew at Dan. Dan jumped over them. He grabbed one by its handle and threw it at the glass window. The glass window showed its electric field was weakening. A bunch of Gladius surrounded Dan in the air.

He slashed all of them before grabbing one and throwing it at the window. The window slightly cracked. Suddenly an alarm sounded. The floor was about to be covered in electricity. Dan quickly jumped in the air and threw another Gladius at the window.

He continued doing this for a while before only one more hit would destroy the window. He grabbed the final Gladius and threw it. It was spinning rapidly in the air. It smacked against the glass window shattering it and destroying the Gladius.

Agnus fell down from the window breaking to see Dan in front of him. He looked at Dan's right arm. Tha- tha-tha that's demonic power! How can it be…?" said Agnus shocked from Dan's arm. "Look who's talking jackass. And answer my question" said Dan pointing Red Queen at Agnus. "What the hell's going on here?" said Dan.

Agnus just stared at his arm. "How profound… it's magnificent" said Agnus trying to get a closer look but Dan backed away. "OK, did you even hear me?" said Dan swinging Red Queen at Agnus. Agnus caught it in his hands.

"If you want answers, then I shall give them to you" said Agnus releasing the sword. Dan rested Red Queens tip on the floor. "It has only been a few years since I began this research… Could we isolate and bind demonic power, it could enable us to conquer the world. And that, that is the wish of His Holiness" said Agnus.

"What a crock. And you may as well ditch the efforts pal, because His Holiness is dead" said Dan pointing Red Queen at him. "But His Holiness has been reborn. As an angel" said Agnus. "An angel…?" said Dan in a yeah right tone. "And soon, soon, so shall I" said Agnus bowing.

He looked at Dan with a strange look. Dan then looked to his right to see a Bianco Angelo come flying at him. It impaled Dan with its lance causing him to drop the Red Queen and pin him to the wall. The pipes were damaged causing steam to come out of them.

The Bianco Angelo removed it lance from his stomach. But two more stuck their lances under his arms to keep him from falling. Dan was breathing heavily. Strangely enough he saw his wound healed but not completely and he was still worn down from the attack. "_What the hell_?" thought Dan staring at his healed stomach.

"See what just a small fraction of my research has yielded?" said Agnus. Three Bianco Angelo's floated down. "Look! How beautiful this white armor stands! You have no idea the hardship to make just one armor come to life. I had to capture and control countless demons to harness their souls. Summoning them alone was almost an insurmountable task!" said Agnus.

"Summoning…? So it was you… who made the gate!?" said Dan. "Yes, yes, the Hellgate! I created it merely as a reference in substitution for the real gate, but after utilizing an extremely powerful Devil's Arm, it proved sufficient…" said Agnus. "What the hell are you talking about?" said Dan.

"You should rest…" said Agnus as a Gladius flew to his hand in sword form. He sent the large sword into Dan's chest. Dan cried out in pain as he was breathing heavily, and coughing up blood. "Soon you shall be my next subject of experimentation, so that I can learn a little something from you… and that arm" said Agnus.

Dan raised his head. "Never…!" said Dan as he spit some blood at Agnus's face. This made Agnus made. He drove the Gladius even deeper into Dan before ripping it out. But his wound was still healed none the less. Dan was still breathing heavily and might not last much longer.

Agnus turned around. "T-t-t-t take him out!" said Agnus walking away. The Bianco Angelo's flew towards Dan ready to land the finishing blow. Dan lost consciousness. His heartbeat could be heard in his mind. There was black everywhere. "_Alice_,_ run_!" shouted Dan. A females scream was heard. "_Dan_!" shouted Alice. "_Alice_! _Alice_!!" shouted Dan.

Back in reality Dan's body was surrounded by a blue aura. His hair seemed to have shifted a bit. The Devil Bringer seemed to be the source of the light. His eyes opened and they were glowing red. The two pieces of the katana in the containment field seemed to be joining back together because of Dan's energy.

The two pieces were still getting closer as the Bianco Angelo's were also getting closer. The two pieces connected and the sword flew towards Dan. It landed in his hand. Agnus turned around to see what was happening. There was a sudden burst of energy.

The Bianco Angelo's were destroyed and Agnus was sent flying out of the room. He crashed against the ceiling to the floor. He was now in a demon form. It was reminiscent to a beetle. He had shells over a pair of insectoid wings and beetle like legs. There was a red spot on his face where his monocle would be in his human form.

He was confused and shocked to what just happened. There were white feathers floating down everywhere. Over the smoke he saw Dan walk forward. He had the spirit of a demon floating behind him. The Yamato was in his right hand fixed, and good as new. "How!?… Not even I could succeed in restoring it…!" said Agnus shocked.

"From that day forth… my arm changed… and a voice echoed… "Power…" "Give me more power" said Dan in a deeper, echoing voice. "What…?" said Angelo Agnus. "And if I become a demon, so be it. I will endure the exile… Anything to protect her" said Dan. Dan swung Yamato and sent a blade of energy off it.

The blade flew towards Angelo Agnus. It went right past him and headed for the ceiling. It blew a big hole in it setting fire to that area. Angelo Agnus looked at the hole in shock before staring back at Dan. "This is preposterous! Preposterous!" said Angelo Agnus before flying away through the hole.

The Yamato was absorbed into the Devil Bringer. In a flash the devil spirit disappeared and Dan fell to his knees. He placed his hand on his chest to see his wound was now completely healed. He then looked at the Devil Bringer in awe. He dropped his arm and started laughing.

Then he got up. "I should get back to Headquarters. If what Agnus said is true… Masquerade must've known something" said Dan staring back at the door. He quickly ran through it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was in front of Foris Falls. He activated the circular Grim Grip switch to open the bridge from behind the water fall. He ran up the stairs and through the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dan was now in the Angel Creation room. There were Order knights in machines powering something and pieces of Bianco Angelo armor in others. Two Bianco Angelo's appeared. Dan was going to use his new power. The words "_Bakugan Trigger_" appeared in his head.

He summoned the spirit. When he slashed the enemies the spirit slashed them with Yamato doubling the damage. It didn't take him long to get through the rest of the room, and without much difficulty. He activated a switch to close the open space below. He got out of the lab using Wing Talisman platforms. He ran down the hall through the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was in the Grand Hall. He left through the door to his right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He had fought his way through Frosts in the Central Courtyard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was now at Foris Falls again. He quickly ran across the bridge into a cave. But after a few steps off the bridge the bridge closed and the water came running again. Dan simply continued his quest. He was running through the cave for a while. There were tree roots everywhere and lanterns at the ceiling that lit the way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was at the Forest Entrance. The color of the cave was now greener. Dan saw a light at the end of the cave and rushed to it. He was now in a forest where the plants looked healthy and the sun shined. He walked forward confused. He looked over a ledge. "A forest?" said Dan.

He heard a voice behind him. He turned but saw nothing. When he turned back he saw Joe in front of him standing on the edge of the cliff. "What the hell is this!?" said Joe. Dan pulled out the Blue Rose and pointed it at him. "Must be the affect of the gate" said Joe.

He turned around. "Sorry dude, this is gonna have to wait" said Joe before leaping over the edge. Dan rushed for the edge and pointed Blue Rose down. Joe fell down to the forest below. "How much could he really know?" said Dan before putting the Blue Rose away and walking a different direction.


	7. The She Viper, Subterra and Ventus

Chapter 7

Mission 7: The She- Viper: Proceed through the Forest of Ruin

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dan continued his way in the Forest Entrance. When he looked around he saw some old ruins covered in roots, and algae. "This place must've been abandoned or something" said Dan as he walked forward.

He ran through the opening in the rocks to the left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was now in the Windswept Valley. He was standing on a cliff not very far up. He jumped down from the cliff edge. He saw three small demons that seemed to be made of dark green roots. They were standing still. "What the hell" said Dan. The Chimera Seeds began crawling towards him fast.

They lunged at him with spikes coming out of their heads. "Oh damn" said Dan as he rolled out of their way. "So you little guys have some in you after all" said Dan drawing the Red Queen. One of the Chimera Seeds lunged again.

Dan stabbed the Red Queen forward. He impaled the Seed down the center splitting it in half completely. The second Seed quickly headed for him. Dan snatched it and used Buster. He grabbed both sides of the Seeds face. With his brute strength he ripped the Chimera Seed in half destroying it completely.

Dan turned to the last one. He summoned and drew Yamato. He ran at the Seed and slashed. The Seed ceased movement for four seconds before splitting in half and rotting away. Dan proceeded up the stairs he. He saw a fountain to the left and a Ruined Church to the right. It was also covered in vines and was abandoned. Dan went through the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dan saw the interior was also very abandoned looking. He walked forward but stopped when he saw three Scarecrows in front of him. The he noticed three Chimera Seeds crawling behind the Scarecrows. One of the Seeds jumped at a Scarecrow and knocked it on the ground.

It stuck its sharp appendages into the Scarecrow and seemed to merge with it. Its head instantly bloomed into a red flower. The other Chimera Seeds did the same. "Well this is… new" said Dan. The Chimera Scarecrow (Leg) jumped at him with its blade coming for him.

Dan rolled out of the way. He was about to Buster it but the Seeds bladed appendages were flailing about. Dan quickly jumped back. "_Gotta keep my distance_" thought Dan. He suddenly had an idea.

He threw a small Pyrus Dragonoid ball at the Chimera. He was right as the Seed was burned and turned black. Dan drew Red Queen and stabbed the Chimera into the ground before ripping Red Queen out cutting it in half.

The other two Chimera's approached. One swung its bladed parts at him but Dan grabbed one. He pushed the Chimera down as he put his foot on it and began pulling hard on the Chimera Seed.

With all his strength Dan ripped the Seed right out of the Scarecrow. He saw the bladed parts of it were still extended. Dan turned and smacked the other Chimera with the Seed.

The Chimera died instantly. Dan quickly ripped the Seed in half. Dan turned and shot the final Scarecrow destroying it. He put Blue Rose away as he looked around the room. There was a doorway beneath the stairs but it was blocked by demonic roots.

So Dan ran up the staircase to see another Grim Grip circle. He slashed it enough for all the pieces to go in. Blue square platforms appeared and Dan ran across them to another ledge with a door. Dan went through the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dan was now in the Ruined Valley. He was on one of the high ledges above the long fall down. There was a walkway so he could proceed. They seemed to be stable. At the edge of the first ledge was a Grim Grip platform. Dan used Hell Bound and was sent over to another platform.

There was another one to his right and he flew over to the next platform. He went down the stairs to another Grim Grip circle. He slashed it enough and more platforms appeared. Dan ran onto them. All but one of the platforms disappeared as a new set arrived. As he proceeded two Mephisto appeared.

Dan managed to finish them and make it across to the door at the ledge. He went through the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dan was now in the Ancient Plaza. There were a few Scarecrows and Chimera Seeds around. Dan ran at a Chimera Seed. He threw it into the small circular hole in the middle of the Plaza. He did the same to the rest of the demons. "Now to finish you" said Dan as he was standing at the edge of the hole.

He jumped into the air and brought his right arm into the ground. He created a huge blast of fire that incinerated the demons (The technique Spyro has in A New Beginning where he releases that huge fire blast after you press R2). Dan ran up the old wooden stairs and through the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was back in the Windswept Valley. There was a Gyro Blade behind one of the large gates. Dan quickly activated it and sent at the gate destroying it. When he was back in the main area there were three Chimera's there.

"Sorry but I'm in a hurry" said Dan. He sent the Gyro Blade at the Chimera slicing them up into pieces. Dan sent the Gyro Blade at the other gate and destroyed it. There was another door ahead. Dan ran down the footsteps and through the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dan was in another part of the Ruined Valley. He was walking along the walkway but something didn't feel right. There was a large shadow lingering over him. The long beast flew at Dan. It destroyed the part of the walkway Dan was standing on. Dan landed from the air on another part.

He turned to see what attacked him was what appeared to be a large, flying, plant-like snake. He knew he couldn't fight it in such a narrow area so he began running from it. The snake flew at him destroying piece after piece of metal supports as Dan ran along them.

Dan ran down a narrow part of the walkway. The snake flew in between with its mouth opened wide ready to consume him. He jumped out of the way to another section. He ran and jumped off the last part that was just destroyed to land. He looked up to see the snake fly away in another direction.

"Talk about weird" said Dan. He proceeded through a door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He ran down the area to see there were two Scarecrows and two Chimera Seeds waiting for him. He used Streak and sent the Scarecrows flying back. He then quickly used Red Queen combo C and hit all four of them with a barrage of circular slashes while also moving in a circular pattern.

He sliced them all into pieces with the final slash. He looked ahead to see two Chimera's. "Time to turn up the heat!" said Dan. He summoned a Boosted Dragon fireball in his hand but then felt something strange inside him. Then the words (_D-Strike_) appeared in his head.

When he threw the fireball it split apart into many creating a massive explosion of red energy. "Whoa" was all Dan could say as he stared at his arm. He continued along the path into the opening.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dan was now in the Den of the She-Viper. It was a large grassy area with ruins covered in vines and such. There was another stone with a rip in it there and the rip was light green. There was a large rumbling in the area of the forest.

Dan turned to see the snake from before come flying out of the trees and towards him. Dan jumped in the air and grabbed onto it with his right hand.

The snake began flying high, fast, and rapidly through the trees trying to shake Dan off or kill him somehow. It knocked over tree after tree. Dan managed to hold on as tight as he could. Dan managed to get on his knees as he punched the snakes back with his hand but it did nothing.

A branch hit him and he was sent back near the end of the tail. Dan stood up and began running up along the snakes body. He saw a branch coming his way and jumped over it before dropping to avoid another. He jumped off the snake to a tree.

When he landed on the tree he jumped off it and was over the snake. He was about to punch it with his right arm. But before he could a Chimera Seed pod hit him from the right sending him through the air.

"Try some seeds on for size" said the snake in a female voice as it launched two more pods at Dan. While in the air Dan quickly pulled out the Blue Rose and shot the incoming pods destroying the Chimera Seeds. Echidna screamed in shock as Dan landed. Its snake head unfolded to reveal a demon woman who's top half of her body was sticking out.

"My children. You bastard!" said Echidna angrily as she flew at Dan. Dan jumped over her and landed on a ruin. "Sorry but having you around is more than enough" said Dan. "Your insignificant insults have no effect on me. Though I will tear your body to shreds!" said Echidna as she approached. Dan jumped off the ruin.

Dan began shooting her continuously with the Blue Rose as Echidna approached. She spun and swung her large tail at Dan. He jumped over it and landed three aerial slashes on her before using EX: Calibur 3 and jumping off her backwards.

Dan quickly shot a Charge Shot at her. Echidna approached and swung her long plumes that were the snake forms tongue at Dan. Dan dodged the first swing but the second one sent him flying back. Echidna flew in the air before landing and the body of the snake separated into tentacles standing up high.

She pushed a Chimera Seed out of her egg sack. Dan Devil triggered and ran over to her. He jumped up as he and the devil spirit began punching and kicking the thing the egg sack. Dan reached down and tore the Chimera Seed in half.

"My children" said Echidna as she took of and her body returned to normal. Dan brought his hand to his ear. "What'd ya say?" said Dan and the devil spirit taunting her. Echidna flew at him. He jumped over her and began shooting her as shuriken like sword came out at her as well.

Dan pulled himself to her and slashed her with Red Queen while the devil spirit slashed her with Yamato. Dan landed as he returned to normal. Echidna turned back into her snake form. She flew at Dan at great speeds. He quickly rolled out of the way. He turned to see Echidna flying all over the forest.

He jumped and rolled out of the way to avoid her. She finally stopped and turned back to her original form. Suddenly the sunny sky was covered by dark clouds. Echidna was gathering yellow energy around herself. "Witness my power" said Echidna as she was now surrounded by glowing yellow energy.

Lightning crackled throughout the sky. Echidna got into her position and was once more flying around. Dan managed to dodge her charges. She began firing seeds at him but he dodged them. Dan managed to stun her.

He jumped up and stabbed her with Red Queen. He began twisting the handle many times causing Echidna pain. He finally tore the sword out of her. The skies returned to normal and Echidna was thrown out of her super powered state. She flew away screaming in pain. She knocked some trees over as she did.

Dan stood there with his arms crossed knowing she was coming back. She flew back but went right past Dan towards the gate. Dan turned around. "Don't even think about it" said Dan as he extended the Devil Bringer and grabbed her by the end of her tail.

"Shameful to be beaten by a human…!" said Echidna s she twisted her body. This caused Dan to let go of her as she flew into the Hellgate. An object fell on the ground as the rip closed. "Hey don't step up if you're not gonna put up a decent fight!" said Dan as he walked towards the object.

It was the Sephirothic Fruit. It was a seed from Echidna's womb that can bind demonic plants. Dan picked it up. "Didn't your mom ever tell you not to litter?" said Dan as the Devil bringer absorbed the Fruit. Dan looked ahead to see not one but two orbs. One was green and one was brown.

They were both absorbed into his body. First in brown the words said "Subterra Gorem". Then in green the words said "Ventus Skyress". Dan sighed as he walked in the direction of the exit.

There were demonic roots like before blocking the exit. Dan used the Sephirothic Fruit's power to get of the roots. They seemed to get thinner and turn to stone as they broke into pieces. Dan ran through the exit as he was getting closer to Headquarters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mean while at the headquarters a meeting begun. Masquerade began explaining the situation. Alice was in another room staring at her necklace. "Oh Dan please be okay" said a worried Alice as she clutched the necklace to her chest.


	8. Dan vs Angelo Masquerade, Haos Tigrerra

Dan continued moving through the Mitis Forest in the Ancient Training Ground. He looked over to the side to see the Order Headquarters that was built over the sea was not too far away. At his pace it wouldn't be long. He continued moving through a small tunnel. When he came out the other side there were two Scarecrows, two Chimera Seeds.

"Just great" said Dan. Dan destroyed the Seeds quickly with a D-Strike attack. He slashed one of the Scarecrows with a Red Queen combo a finishing it with a series of powerful slashes. He Bustered the other one with a Ventus Skyress Buster which instead of an arm was a green wing.

He ran out of the area.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was in the Lapis River. There were demonic roots blocking his path like before. He simply got rid of them with the Sephirothic Fruits power. Dan quickly ran across the bridge connecting to the other side. He looked to his left to see it wasn't the way out. Then he looked to his right to see there was. Dan quickly ran to the right and through the clearing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was back in the Ancient Plaza. He began walking but felt a presence approaching him fast. Suddenly three figures ran by him and jumped into the air. They landed in front of him. They appeared to be big demon reptiles. They were wearing helmets, and shields. One of the Assaults jumped into the air before digging into the ground.

The dirt being kicked up from it moving underground could be seen as it was heading towards Dan. "Damn it" said Dan as he rolled out of the dirt's way. The Assault jumped out from where it would've hit Dan.

Dan began shooting it but it brought its shield up to block them. "Oh yeah: said Dan. He slashed the Red Queen rapidly at the Assault. The blade broke through its armor and helmet revealing its reptilian like appearance.

Dan grabbed it with a Subterra Gorem Buster which was a stone like arm and slammed it against the ground four times before slamming harder into the ground.

The Assault shriveled away into dust as the impact was too much for it to take. Dan turned to see another Assault behind him. It launched its claws off its hand towards Dan fast.

Dan brought up Red Queen and blocked the claws. The Assault grew a new set of claws. "Okay weird" said Dan. The Assault as well as the other one jumped at him slashing their claws.

Dan jumped into the air over them. Dan then heard the words "_Fire Storm_" in his head. He brought his spiritual Skyress arm well actually spiritual wing out. Dan activated Devil trigger which now floating behind him was a glowing green Phoenix like spirit. Dan also had a green aura around him.

"Fire Storm" said Dan. He and the Phoenix were engulfed in bright green flames. They flew down at the Assault. They collided with the Assault killing them instantly. Dan turned to see two more Assaults coming towards him. He switched the spirit over to Subterra Gorem which seemed to be a creature made of stone.

He used a Devil Snatch and grabbed both of them bringing them both towards him. He then heard the words "_Mega Impact_" were in his head. He brought his fist down at them as did the spirit. Its big, strong fist crushed them both in an instant. Dan deactivated his devil trigger and proceeded out of the Ancient Plaza.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was now back in the Windswept Valley. He exited the area with the Gyro Blade in it back to the main area. He ran up the stairs, and into the Ruined Church.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He remembered that there were demonic roots underneath the staircase. But before he could proceed there were three Chimera's blocking his way. Two of them were Scarecrow Chimera's while the other one was an Assault Chimera.

"Actually those things could probably only improve your looks" said Dan as he began laughing while holding his stomach. The Assault Chimera shot its claws from its hand at Dan. Dan quickly ducked behind the small wall. He stayed behind the wall while pointing Blue Rose out.

He fired a few shots out before getting up and throwing his new Pyrus Delta Dragonoid D-Strike. The fireballs collided with the Scarecrow Chimera's and incinerated them completely.

Two more Assault Chimera's appeared. "_Here goes_" said Dan. He jumped over the wall and over the Chimera's. Dan's right arm was glowing red. He fired a Charge shot into one of the Chimera's sending it sliding across the floor. It got up and was about to attack him again but suddenly an explosion went off on its body.

The Seed on it was fried to a crisp. Dan snatched it and used a Subterra Gorem Buster slamming it against the ground four times before slamming it against the ground hard. The Chimera withered away. The other two Chimera lunged at him. Dan summoned Yamato and blocked them.

Dan began running very fast slashing the Chimera's all over when he stopped the Chimera's fell over dead. "Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust" said Dan as he dismissed Yamato. He went underneath the stair case to the roots blocking a secret path.

He destroyed them and went through the path.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dan saw he was now in the Lost Woods. There were three paths with a large stone with an inscription on it. The paths were to the right, left, and center. There was a legend that if someone got lost in the woods that they would wander the woods lost for all eternity. Luckily for Dan he knew the trick to get through.

The path he had to take was the direction opposite of the shadow of the rock. Dan saw the shadow was pointing his way so he took the forward path. He ended up in the same spot as before but now the shadow was pointing to the left so Dan took the right. Then the final one was pointing to the right so he went left and escaped the woods.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dan was now on a bridge above the lower floor of the Forgotten Valley. He ran across the bridge to the other side and through the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He came out on the other side to see he was almost there. Two Assaults, and Scarecrows appeared. He finished them quickly with a Ventus Skyress Fire Storm attack. He continued out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dan was now on the Gran Album Bridge. It was the large stone bridge leading to Headquarters which was made of the same material. Dan ran all the way across the bridge. He was at the large circle platform at the ends looking around for anything suspicious.

But then he looked ahead and noticed a figure coming up the stairs ahead. Dan bawled his left hand into a fist. He saw it was Masquerade with one of his looks. "That's a look you shoot your enemy" said Dan pointing his finger. Masquerade just walked towards him. "Okay well then let me ask you this. What exactly is the Order after? And who the hell is Joe?" said Dan.

Masquerade walked to Dans left side. He drew his sword. "You do not demand answers from me!" said Masquerade as he swung his sword down on Dan. Dan quickly jumped out of the way. Masquerade brought his sword around towards Dans head. Dan brought the Devil Bringer up and the sword was deflected.

Masquerade was sent back a little. He pointed his sword at Dan. "You possess the power of a demon…" said Masquerade as Dan hid his right arm behind him. "Back down I don't wanna hurt you. I won't do that to Alice!" said Dan. "Hurt me? You don't get it do you?' said Masquerade as his body was suddenly surrounded by a bright yellow aura.

Then suddenly his body transformed into something else. Dan's eyes widened in shock of the sight he just witnessed. "You too?" said Dan. It seemed to be a cross between a demon and an angel. He was floating in the air above Dan. His feet were now like talons. His body was mostly covered in white like a bird.

His left arm was connected to a large, dark blue shield while he carried a large golden sword in his right. He also had a tail as well as one wing from his shoulder that was mostly white with some yellow and purple.

His head was a demonic version of his own with red eyes. "Do you understand now? I have been chosen to take the next step in evolution, and to become something far more than just human. I am an angel" said Masquerade. "You're wrong Masquerade. All you've become is a demon!" said Dan.

"As captain of the Holy Knights you are now under arrest" said Masquerade. Dan got ready to fight back. "It is the wish of His Holiness" said Masquerade pointing his sword at Dan. He suddenly teleported from his spot, and closer to Dan. "_What_!?" thought Dan with his eyes wide.

Masquerade slashed at him but Dan did a back flip over the strike. He slashed at Dan two times before doing a downward front flip slash. Dan slid to the side avoiding it. Dan slashed Masquerade twice before using Buster on him. He uppercutted Masquerade into the air before punching at him.

Masquerades shield blocked the strike. He stood up wobbly as his head was spinning lightly. Dan went over to him with a Streak and a normal strike. Masquerade jumped back before slashing an energy blade at Dan before landing and stabbing forward.

Dan rolled out of the way. Masquerade flipped back through the air. He teleported all the way to the other side of the circle platform. His sword turned into a spear.

"Behold the power of an angel!" said Masquerade as he threw his spear at Dan at great speeds. Dan grabbed the spear with the Devil Bringer. He viciously threw the spear back at Masquerade. The spear impaled him and pinned him to the ground. "What is this?" said Masquerade.

"This!" said Dan as he Bustered Masquerade again. This time when Dan punched the shield it was glowing orange now. "_That's it_!" thought Dan. He began slashing Masquerade with a Red Queen combo C. "What's wrong Masquerade I thought you said you were an angel" said Dan mockingly.

Masquerade teleported again and was ready to throw another spear. "Do not underestimate me!" said Masquerade as he threw his spear. Dan caught the spear and charged it with some of his energy. He threw it back and the spear impaled him worse. "My Savior" said Masquerade.

Dan Bustered Masquerade and destroyed the glow on his shield. He ran over and Bustered him again. Dan brought his hand back before he punched Masquerade very hard five times.

He stopped as he brought his arm back and it was glowing. "Dan" said Masquerade. Dan finally landed a dreadful uppercut on Masquerade sending him flying away and he landed on his back hard. Masquerade teleported and he was now floating in the air over Dan. He summoned a circle of small, floating sword.

He sent them so they were surrounding Dan ready to impale him. Dan slashed in a circle sending the swords flying. Dan grabbed Masquerade again in his Devil Trigger form. He punched him five times before throwing Masquerade into the air. He jumped up as he and the Devil Spirit stabbed their swords down impaling Masquerade into the ground.

They pulled them out and Masquerade went rolling across the ground. Dan slashed up. Masquerade was sent back a bit but then flew towards Dan with his shield in front. Dan grabbed the shield and sent Masquerade flying the other way into the ground. He saw the Devil Bringer began glowing like it just absorbed something.

"No! Not yet I'm not finished!" said Masquerade returning to his human form as he swung his sword at Dan. Dan blocked it with his arm before swinging his arm sending Masquerade to the ground and his sword away from him. Dan began walking towards him.

"Your strength has increased" said Masquerade weakly. Dan continued walking towards him with his hand out with almost murderous intent. Then Dan turned as he heard a female gasp behind him. He turned to see Alice Standing behind him in shock. "Alice…" said Dan.

Alice's eye's widened as she saw Dan's right arm. Dan quickly hid the arm behind him but knew it wouldn't matter as her wounded brother was behind him. Dan began slowly walking towards her as she began slowly walking backwards. "No wait… this isn't what you think" said Dan trying to get her to understand.

"Why…? Why did you do this?" said Alice in a sad, and scared tone. Dan continued walking towards her as she continued walking back clutching her necklace. Suddenly Agnus appeared out of nowhere next to Alice. "It was our intentions to protect you from the truth… Dan is a demon" said Agnus pointing his sword at Dan.

Alice's eye's widened at what Agnus just said. "You son of a-" said Dan as he went towards Agnus but he stepped behind Kyrie with his sword still pointed at Dan. "Dan" said Alice confused and scared. Dan's right fist tightened. "Not to worry, I have no intentions of harming her… yet" said Agnus as he brought his sword close to Alice's face.

This made Dan madder, and Alice more frightened. "Though it would appear your attachment extends beyond friendship" said Agnus. "She has nothing to do with this… Let her go!" shouted Dan. "Agnus!" said Masquerade getting up and weakly walking towards them.

How dare you use my sister. This is my fight, and I will finish it! Let her go!" said Masquerade. 'His Holiness predicted your defeat.. and so ordered that your sister be utilized" said Agnus. What!?" said Masquerade as he and Dan ran to them but a burst of energy was released sending Masquerade to the ground.

Dan removed his arm from his eyes and looked up to see Agnus in his demonic form flying with an unconscious Alice in his left hand. "If you want her then come and get her. For I cannot guarantee you her fate" said Agnus before laughing and flying away farther through Headquarters.

"His Holiness… he used Alice" said Masquerade. Dan walked over to him. "Where's he takin her? Back to Headquarters!?" said Dan as he forcefully brought Masquerade to his feet. "I'd assume so. Dan we must set aside this battle, until I find out the truth of this" said Masquerade as he turned into his demonic form and flew away in the same direction as Agnus.

Dan bawled his hand into a fist hard. He absorbed the Aegis Shield, the shield Credo had. But also there was a yellow light in the air. It combined with him and the words _"Haos, Tigrerra_" appeared. He ran into the next area of the large place. "_Just hold on Alice, I'll save you from those bastards no matter what_" thought Dan.


	9. Just Out of Reach

Mission 9: For You: Locate the captive Alice

Dan ran from the platform through the rest of the Gran Album Bridge. Up ahead was the Order Headquarters. It was a large stone building with a large Order mark engraved on the middle. Dan ran across the small part of the bridge to the front of the Headquarters. Then he stopped when he noticed there were two Bianco Angelos were standing guard next to the door that led to the inside.

Dan then sensed something behind him. He quickly turned his head to see two Assault demons come flying at him. But for some odd reason the Assaults just flew past him, and charged towards the direction of the Bianco Angelos. The Bianco Angelos charged at the Assaults.

One Bianco Angelo stabbed its lance forward but the Assault jumped out of the way to the left. The other Assault charged at the other Bianco Angelo and it slammed into its shield. The Bianco Angelo swung its shield sending the Assault sliding back a bit. The Assault lunged and swung its claws at the Bianco Angelo but it dodged the strike.

The Bianco Angelo stabbed its lance forwards but the Assault dodged it. The other Bianco Angelo was sent back a bit and the other Assault slashed the shield. Then everyone sensed something. The Assaults looked up at the Order Headquarters as an Alto Angelo came floating down.

Its armor was vaguely similar to the Bianco Angelos but the design was a little different, and it was gold in comparison to the Bianco Angelos white armor. It also had glowing red lines tracing on its armor instead of the Bianco Angelos blue. Its wings were designed to look more like an angels. For a weapon it carried a sword that slightly resembled the Red Queen.

The Alto Angelo landed on the ground and its wings became its shield. The Alto Angelo began walking forward. The two Assaults jumped towards the Alto Angelo but with one swipe of its sword the Assaults were completely destroyed. The Alto Angelo swung its sword removing any blood on its blade.

The Bianco Angelos stepped aside and made room as the Alto Angelo walked forward. Dan charged towards the knights, and the Alto Angelo held its sword up. As Dan got closer the Alto Angelo pointed its sword at Dan and the Bianco Angelos flew towards Dan as if they were ordered to attack.

The Bianco Angelos charged their lances and flew forward. Dan jumped over them and began unloading the Blue Rose into them. It did some damage as the Blue Rose's bullets could penetrate even armor. The Alto Angelo then got into a position and its sword charged up energy like the Bianco lances.

The Alto Angelo flew forward and swung its powered up sword at Dan. Dan quickly drew the Red Queen and blocked the strike but was sent sliding back a bit. Dan quickly used the Devil Bringer on the Alto Angelo. He did a suplex on it before sending it flying with a drop kick. Then he Bustered it again while in Devil Trigger. He did three suplexes this time before jumping into the air with it and slamming it into the ground. Dan then exited Devil Trigger.

Then the Alto Angelo suddenly disappeared and reappeared on the other side in front of the door. Dan remembered how Masquerade could use that power in his demon form. "It's just like his" said Dan. Then the Alto Angelo held its hand in the air. The Bianco Angelos then also disappeared and reappeared next to the Alto Angelo.

The three knights charged their weapons, and all flew at Dan. "Damn it" grunted Dan as he charged the Red Queen to its full power. The three knights sent their weapons forward Dan slashed the Red Queen forward. The weapons collided and the force sent the four flying backwards.

Dan lifted his head to see the Bianco Angelos, and the Alto Angelo floating in the air in a triangle form. Then a void of energy began to form in the middle and got larger. Dan quickly charged the up one of the Red Queens lamps. He got into position and waited for the right moment.

The void then sent a blast of light blue energy at Dan. Dan roared as he slashed the Red Queen at the blast deflecting it and sending it back at the knights. The blast collided with the knights and they were destroyed. Pieces of armor fell on the ground. Dan sheathed Red Queen as he proceeded into the Order Headquarters.

Dan was in the Grand Hall of the Headquarters. It was a large royal looking space. Dan saw an opening up ahead and ran towards it. He saw half of a staircase in front of him as the other half was up like a drawbridge. The staircase that was up was covered by demonic roots.

Dan noticed a device next to him and saw what appeared to be a button on it. He placed his hand on the device hoping something would happen. Luckily for Dan it did and the staircase began moving. But unfortunately the roots were too strong so the stairs wouldn't lower.

Dan tried to make it work a few more times before he turned around to find another way. "Huh?" said Dan as the Grand Hall now had what appeared to be a laser system in it. A secret passage opened in one of the walls. With his agility he managed to make it over the lasers to the passage and went through it.

Dan was now in the Key Chamber. He entered to see it was a strange looking room. Then suddenly another laser system activated blocking the ways out by moving back and forth very fast. Then another two Bianco Angelos and an Alto Angelo materialized into the room.

Since Dan was in a hurry to find Alice he didn't have time for games. "You guys are really starting to bug me" said Dan angrily as he ran forward. A Bianco Angelo stabbed its lance at him but he grabbed the lance by its tip. "Let's see how you like this!" shouted Dan as he spun and threw the knight by it lance at the laser protected doorways.

When the knight collided with it was instantly destroyed. Dan quickly did the same with the other two knights so not to waste precious time. He was wondering how he was going to get through the laser system when they were moving way to fast for him. Dan then noticed a glowing purple tower like the previous glowing towers he'd seen

He walked over and removed then item from within. It was in a strange key type shape and had a small hourglass with sand inside it. It was the Key of Cronus. A mystical key that possessed a dense magic required to manipulate the very fabric of space and time. Then a small device materialized from the floor.

Dan knew the key and the device must be connected somehow. Dan absorbed the key into the Devil Bringer and walked over to the device. He used the Devil Bringer on it and the instant he did everything turned grey as everything except himself was slowed down by the key.

Dan quickly made a dash for the exit before the power wore off. He was now at the Gauntlet. It was a large elevator of sorts. Dan saw a Grim Grip circle in the wall and slashed it so enough pods appeared to complete the circuit. The elevator lowered down and the door opened up.

When he entered the door closed. Then a bunch of Scarecrows appeared in the elevator. Dan the used the power of Ventus Skyress to create a tornado inside the elevator. The Scarecrows were ripped apart by the swirling green winds. When the Scarecrows were gone the elevator went up.

On the next floor there were two key devises and a laser system. Dan quickly used his control over space and time to move past the laser system to get to the next elevator. He went through a few Frosts quickly before proceeding to the next room after two more elevators of enemies.

He was now in Agnus's Room. It was a large, dark, and demonic looking place. Dan saw the demonic roots that covered the staircase came from this room at the center as roots came from the floor. They got to the outside through a very large hole in the back wall He then looked up at the ceiling and gasped as he saw what he wouldn't believe. Alice was unconscious in what seemed to be a red energy bubble which was inside a small prison.

He took a step forward but stopped when Agnus appeared in his demon form flying in front of Alice. He unsheathed his Gladius sword. "So you've come" said Agnus. "What've you done to Alice!?" said Dan. "Why don't you check and find out… But don't expect me to be as easy on you as I was last time" said Agnus.

"If I have to kill you, to save Alice… THEN LETS ROLL!" shouted Dan as his Devil Bringer glowed brightly. Agnus roared as he flew forward at Dan. He slashed his sword but Dan rolled out of the way. Dan unsheathed the Red Queen and slashed Agnus four times.

Agnus then summoned another Gladius sword into his hand and slashed them at Dan twice. Dan managed to blocked the strikes but barely. Dan then retaliated with a large number of Exceed powered slashes. Agnus then began gathering energy into his hand. "Your strength will be mine!" said Agnus as he flew over with his powered up hand at Dan.

He was about to grab him but Dan Devil Triggered in time. The power sent Agnus back a little. "You threw off my calculations!" shouted Agnus. Dan then used D-Strike on Agnus and sent the many fireballs at him. They all collided doing lethal damage but Dan wasn't finished yet.

He switched to Aquos Preyas and used Blue Stealth to turn invisible. Agnus looked all around the room waiting for Dan to attack. Then he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Dan in his Gorem Devil Trigger. Agnus was frightened from seeing the large rock monster spirit behind Dan. "Peek a boo" said Dan as he landed a devastating punch, and uppercut to Agnus.

Agnus was now stunned. Dan turned back to the Devil Bringer and used Buster on him. Dan grabbed Agnus and brought him into the Air with him before slamming him into the ground. He then threw Agnus into the air and jumped up after him. He grabbed the upside down Agnus and slammed his face into the ground very hard with a pile driver.

Gladius swords began coming out of Agnus's body. Dan grabbed each one and stabbed each into Agnus. Then after the last one he ripped it out sending Agnus flying across the room. Dan walked over to Agnus but Agnus rose and he flapped his wings so fast and hard the wind blew Dan back.

Then Agnus floated to the middle of the room. "Time to die" said Agnus. Energy gathered around him and then energy tentacles shot out all around trying to get Dan. "You won't beat me!" said Dan as he Devil Triggered. He grabbed Agnus and flew towards him.

He Devil Bustered him this time. He flew in the air and slammed Agnus into the ground. He then threw Agnus into the air and flew up. He grabbed Agnus and span rapidly as he slammed Agnus into the ground. He stabbed sword after sword into Agnus as the devil spirit drew its hand back

When Dan ripped the sword out the Devil Spirit slashed Agnus with Yamato and sent him flying. He used his wings to stop himself in mid air. He held his stomach with one hand and his sword in the other. "Damn you DAMN YOU! I will kill you I will kill you!" shouted Agnus.

"Is that all you got? I think it's time to put you out of your misery" said Dan. Agnus roared as he was about to charge forward at Dan but stopped when Bianco Angelos began flying around everywhere. They all headed for Dan who deflected their attacks. Agnus turned to see an Alto Angelo surrounded by a golden aura before him.

"Your Holiness' said Agnus as he bowed. "That's enough Agnus. Go and prepare for activation" said Michael. "Right away" said Agnus as he flew out through the hole in the wall. Michael's aura disappeared as he looked down at Dan to Alice who was still in the energy bubble.

Dan deflected another Bianco's attack and looked up to see a floating Michael holding the unconscious Alice. Dan deflected three more attacks before catching two lances under his arms. He threw the knights behind him as he ran forward. An oncoming knight knocked the Red Queen out of his hand.

"Let her go!" shouted Dan as he jumped up. Two Bianco Angelos tried to block his path but the energy of the Devil Bringer blasted them away. Dan drew closer to the two. "Alice!" shouted Dan. "Dan" said Alice still unconscious in a whispering voice. Dan reached out to try and grab Alice but could only grab the necklace she wore.

Dan's eyes widened as Alice floated further away. Then two Bianco Angelos flew in and sent Dan into the ground dog piling on him. "You have indeed inherited Sparda's power" said Michael as he flew away with Alice. Dans Eyes glowed red in anger. Two more Bianco's landed on the piles but they were all thrown off when Dan's energy exploded.

They all crashed into the walls leaving small craters. Dan stumbled forward as he held up the necklace. Dan fell to his knees and punched the ground constantly leaving a large crater and screaming in sadness.


End file.
